Loving Angels
by the100forever24
Summary: Evanna Snow is beautiful, popular, smart and full of mischief. Best friends with James, Sirius and Remus, she is the only girl marauder. But what happens when she begins to fall for her best friend - the one and only Sirius Black. A tale of love, courage, sacrifice and - of course - mischief. 6th year. SBxOC Will result in Voldemort being destroyed in the next book. AU
1. Train rides and reunions

_Bonjour world :) I've always LOVED Harry Potter and the many, many characters in it. My absolute_ favourite _has got to be Sirius Black. I've wanted to write him an O/C story for AGES now and I'm gonna try it! I'm only 14 so don't judge my vocabulary too harshly :)_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… obviously. :(**_

 _In this story, Peter doesn't exist and it's not so much a prequel as an alternate universe; where James and Lily don't die because that's just too depressing. Wish me luck!_

 _Here goes nothing…_

Evanna Snow all but sprinted through the barrier that lead to platform nine and three quarters; her light blonde hair trailing behind her and her bright blue eyes sparkling. It was difficult for one to believe that those same eyes could go from warm and filled with humour, to as cold and icy as a winter's day. Her parents sighed deeply before following their over excited, 16 year old daughter onto the platform, shaking their heads good-naturedly.

"Eva!" Evanna recognised the voice instantly; and gave a shout of delight before rushing to embrace her child-hood friend.

"Jamie!" she all but screamed as she threw her arms around his tall frame. James laughed as he hugged her back; shaking his head at her theatrics.

"Honestly, Angel, anyone would think you hadn't seen me in years, not weeks"

Evanna smiled fondly at the nickname; created by James at the start of their friendship. It was based on her looks, with James stating that her long blonde hair and blue eyes – along with her beauty - made her look like an angel.

Eva smacked his arm playfully before turning and scanning the platform for her other best friends. She grinned again when she caught sight of a handsome blonde boy with various scars and a slightly shabby appearance. "Remus!" she yelled and ran over to him. Remus, however, caught her arms before she could throw them around him.

"Evanna Snow" he began, with mock seriousness, "Last time you hugged me it resulted in an unexpected dip in the lake." Evanna merely smirked at the memory before throwing her arms around him. This time, Remus did not try to stop her.

It was then, that Remus noticed an absence in the group. "Hey, where's Sirius?" he asked.

"Probably arguing with that pathetic excuse of a mother" Evanna guessed,"Ugh, how I hate that vile woman" her nose wrinkled in distaste at the memory of the last time she saw Mrs Black. Long story short, it had _not_ been pleasant.

James cleared his throat hesitantly "actually," he began "Sirius ran away at the beginning of summer and came to live at my place." Evanna and Remus' eyes widened in shock. "He's probably saying thank you to them now" James added.

As if on cue, Sirius walked up to the group, his dark hair falling elegantly onto his handsome face and his grey eyes shining with mischief. Evanna's breath caught in her throat when she saw him. Despite being friends with Sirius Black for six years, Evanna had never had this feeling around him before.

"Padfoot, Moony, Angel! I've been looking everywhere for you guys" Sirius announced, grinning at the group.

Evanna grinned back "Clearly not hard enough; we've been here." Sirius rolled his eyes jokingly "Yes, thank you for that Evanna" he stated, before his face morphed into a smile and he held out his arms. "I haven't seen you in, like, two months! Bring it in."

Evanna smiled before stepping forward and putting her arms around his neck; having to stretch to do so. Sirius's arms encircled her waist tightly. "I missed you, Angel." He murmured in her ear, his minty breath on her cheek. Evanna felt her breath hitch and her cheeks flush red. Thankfully, Sirius could not see.

Extremely reluctantly, Evanna pulled back and smiled at him "You too." Sirius grinned at her once more before moving on to greet Remus. It was then that Evanna saw a flash of flaming red hair further down the platform. Her smile widened visibly.

"Guys, save me a seat in your compartment, will you?"

"Sure thing, Angel" Sirius replied, flashing her a smile. This smile was one that she loved seeing, specifically because it was reserved for his closest friends only. The rest of the school saw only his infamous, charming grin. Not that any of the girls complained, however, they were practically drooling at even one glance from Sirius.

Evanna ran down the platform excitedly "LILY!" she yelled before attacking her BGF – Best Girl Friend – with a fierce hug.

"Hey, Evie!" Lily replied with a grin. "How was your summer?"

"Alright" Evanna replied with a shrug, "America was cool but I missed all my friends. It's good to be back."

"Do you want to come sit with me and the girls" Lily questioned; though more out of politeness. Although the girls were great friends, Evanna _always_ sat with the marauders on the train.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've said I'll sit with James, Sirius and Remus. I'll come to say hello, though" Lily wrinkled her nose at the mention of James.

Evanna chuckled "You know, he's not that bad if you give him a chance"

Lily sighed "Sorry Evie, I just can't stand him!" Evanna merely shrugged before the two headed for the scarlet Hogwarts express.

"Hey, Girls" Evanna said with a smile, upon arriving at the compartment. Alice Prewett and Izzy Green smiled at her "Hey Evanna!"

"I just came to say Hi" said Evanna "I'll see you guys at Hogwarts".

"Bye, Evie" Izzy smiled "Oh and…uh… say hi to Remus for me!" Evanna, Lily and Alice all shared knowing glances. Izzy flushed bright red "And the others!" she stammered hurriedly.

Evanna laughed before giving a small wave and making her way down the corridor. When she reached they boys' compartment, she was greeted by a ton of laughter and chatter. She settled in, opposite James and Remus and next to Sirius. The latter casually threw an arm around the back of her seat; a gesture that was familiar but still make Evanna's heart beat fast. What was happening?

As the boys quickly explained to her the annual marauder prank, she couldn't help but smile widely. She has a feeling that this was going to be a good year

 **Soooo, what did you think? If you liked it then PLEASE review. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **Happy reading :)**

 **Rose xo**


	2. Pranks and Problems

**Disclaimer: *sigh***

The great hall was even more beautiful than Evanna remembered. The enchanted ceiling glimmered with a thousand tiny stars that twinkled in the candlelight. James, of course, insisted on sitting next to Lily; who tolerated him for all of five seconds before sighing and moving next to Evanna. Evanna now sat in-between Lily and James, with Sirius opposite her and Remus next to him. Izzy and Alice sat opposite each other, occupying the spaces next to Sirius and Lily. Alice sat next to Frank, and blushed furiously every time he brushed against her.

The eight leant forward in anticipation as the sorting began. A dark haired girl with a haughty, bored expression and a sort of graceful elegance walked confidently up to the front. James and Sirius shared looks "Slytherin" they whispered knowingly. Sure enough the girl was soon joining the slytherin table, which erupted into applause upon her arrival. Evanna laughed, shaking her head slightly at the two boys.

Next was a slightly podgy, mousy haired boy with quite a clueless expression on his face. Evanna smirked "Hufflepuff" she whispered to James and Sirius.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat announced before the hat had been fully placed on the boy's head. James and Sirius cracked up and grinned proudly at Evanna. "We taught you well" Sirius exclaimed.

Evanna snorted " _R-ight._ Of course you did." Sirius and James held their hands to their hearts and groaned in unison. Evanna sighed and shook her head at their theatrics, a smirk playing on her lips.

The three were so busy laughing that they failed to notice Dumbledore sitting down in his chair and the food appearing before them. James grinned "5…4…3…2…1" Gasps and screams erupted from the slytherin table whilst giggles sounded around the great hall. Every single person sat at the slytherin table were, um, 'rocking' their bright scarlet and gold hair.

Bellatrix Black stormed over to where her cousin was sat, looking furious. But as she opened her mouth, no doubt to curse him into oblivion, nothing came out. She tried again and, this time, managed to make a noise. "Mooo" Bellatrix said.

The entire great hall stopped whispering and stared at where she was stood. "MOO!" Bellatrix cried, even more angrily; followed by the rest of slytherin who had apparently swallowed various barnyard animals. Then, all at once, the great hall erupted into a mixture of cheers and laughter as they pointed at the slytherins.

Grinning at each other, James, Sirius, Remus and Evanna rose from their seats. They bowed in unison and James bellowed "The marauders would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts for the start of a new year. Happy pranking!" The other three saluted before quickly returning to their seats under the penetrating ( **Tee-hee** ) glare of Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and cleared his throat loudly. "Whilst, I think most of us would agree this was an amazing piece of magic" – there were various noises of disagreement from the Slytherin table – "It's time for bed." With one flick of his wand, the slytherins were returned to normal.

"Erm…guys?" began Evanna "We should probably leave before good old Trixie finds us…" Hastily, everyone agreed with Evanna and all but ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Once they reached the staircase separating the boys' and girls' dormitories, Evanna turned to the boys. "Well," she said. "Today was eventful, but I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning."

James groaned "Ugh, first day of classes, how could I forget?"

"Night, Angel" Sirius said with a smile. _There's that smile again_ , thought Evanna. With one last wave, Evanna disappeared up the staircase to her dormitory.

An hour later, the boys were sitting on their beds and chucking around a miniature quaffle. "So, Padfoot" James began casually "What's going on with you and Angel?"

Sirius caught the quaffle with one hand and chucked it easily to Remus, who promptly dropped it. "I dunno what you're on about, Prongs" Sirius replied quickly – too quickly.

"Oh come on!" James rolled his eyes "I've seen the way you look at her. Plus you talked about her _all_ summer"

"Of course I look at her! I know she's like a sister to you, but even _you_ must know she's beautiful." Sirius defended.

"Well…yeah. But she's _always_ been beautiful, Sirius. Hence the name 'Angel', that's not what this is about."

Sirius sighed in defeat. "I don't know Prongs, I've never felt this way about a girl before."

"You love her" James stated, nodding his head knowingly. Sirius nodded with a sigh. "You have to be careful though, she's not like your hook ups in a broom closet."

"I know that!" Sirius argued "It's just… what if she doesn't feel the same way? It could completely mess up our friendship!"

James could hardly believe his ears. _Sirius Black_ had girl troubles? Maybe he should check outside for flying pigs.

 **Ya know the drill, review!**

 **Rose xo**


	3. Wake up calls and realisations

**Disclaimer:** _ **still**_ **don't own Harry Potter :( Just Evanna Snow and Izzy Greene**

Sirius awoke to a blinding light. Groaning dramatically, he pulled the covers over his head; shielding his eyes from the sun.

A fully dressed Evanna sighed and shook her head at him, before grinning as an idea came to her. She wore a pleated black skirt that was the perfect length, a white shirt and a scarlet tie; with her black jumper tied around her slim waist.

She plonked herself down unceremoniously on Sirius' chest; ignoring the hardness of his abs. Sirius didn't even look up "Eva!" he whined "Can't I just sleep a few more minutes?" surprisingly, this was a common occurrence on the first day of school.

"Nope" Evanna grinned. Sirius' head emerged from under the covers to find a fully dressed Evanna sitting on his chest.

"What?!" he exclaimed "How are you already dressed?"

Evanna rolled her beautiful sea blue eyes and, for a moment, Sirius was transfixed. "Because" she began "I, unlike you, would rather not be late on the first day!"

With that, she sprung off his chest and landed agilely next to Remus' bed. "You might want to cover your ears," she advised Sirius with a grin. Then, using her wand to magnify her voice, she bellowed "MOONY! WAKE UP!"

Remus gave a girlish scream before, promptly, falling out of his bed extremely ungracefully; causing Evanna and Sirius to crack up. He glared menacingly at them both before stalking into the bathroom to take a shower.

James, having been woken up be Evanna's shout, lay unmoving in his bed; trying – and failing – to pretend that he was asleep. _Watch this,_ Evanna mouthed to Sirius, before moving to stand so that she was directly by James' ear. "James," she whispered "I understand that you're tired…but a certain Miss Evans if waiting for you downstairs…"

"WHAT!?" James yelled, before leaping out of his bed "Are you serious?"

"No, _I'm_ S –" Sirius stopped at one look from Evanna.

"Nope" Evanna replied cheerfully "Now, get dressed Jamie. You, too, Padfoot"

"But Angel…" they both whined. The look on her face told them not to argue. No one stood a chance against Evanna Snow.

James and Sirius complained the whole way down to breakfast. "I still can't believe she can come into our dormitory but we can't go into hers!" Sirius muttered under his breath, once they sat down in the great hall.

"You must be used to it by now" James replied "Plus, we figured out how to break that enchantment in fourth year"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but, at that moment, Professor McGonagall breezed past them, handing out their schedules. To the marauders great delight, they had the majority of their lessons together.

"Hey, Remus" Evanna whispered, discreetly "When's full moon?"

Remus grimaced slightly "Next Friday"

Evanna nodded solemnly and gave him a smile. Although she loved transforming into an eagle, she felt awful for what Remus had to go through each month. At least he wasn't alone.

Evanna was sat in History of Magic, practically falling asleep, when words began to appear on her blank piece of parchment. _Sirius,_ she thought.

 _ **Hey, Angel, what's up?**_

 _The sky_

 _ **Wow, that was original.**_

 _Yeah… not my best work_

 _ **I'll say**_

 _Shut up, Pads_

Sirius chuckled quietly at this. James shot him a questioning look, to which he just shook his head.

 _ **You busy this weekend?**_

 _No, why?_

 _ **A new passage showed up on the map, D'you wanna go check where it leads. Moony and Prongs are busy.**_

 _And spend a whole day with you?_ Evanna wrote jokingly, although her heart raced at his offer.

 _ **Ah, you wound me Angel.**_

 _You know you love me really._

You have no idea, Sirius thought.

 _ **Of course**_ **,** he wrote _**so, you in?**_

 _It's a date_

Sirius tried to ignore the way his heart jumped at those words. Damn, he really was in love with this girl.

The first week of school flew by, and Saturday morning arrived. The girls were all sitting in their dormitory, chatting, when Evanna announced she had to go.

"Where are you off to?" Lily asked

Alice answered before Evanna had a chance "No doubt off to cause trouble with the marauders"

"Actually, James has a date" Evanna noticed that Lily paled slightly at this statement, but continued nonetheless "And Remus is busy studying, so it's just me and Sirius"

The girls all shared pointed looks before Izzy piped up "As in a date?"

"Wha-no!" Evanna protested "Sirius and I are just friends and that's all we will ever be" It was a well-known fact that Evanna could _not_ lie completely to the girls. As a result, she tended to merely avoid the truth, something that had not gone unnoticed by her friends.

"So…Do you only ever _want_ to be friends" Lily questioned, smiling.

"I….no." Evanna hung her head. "I fancy him. But what can I do… I mean… its _Sirius Black_ we're talking about. He rarely keeps a girlfriend for longer than a week!"

No one argued with her there. It was common knowledge that Sirius did go through girls faster than he hit bludgers.

"I know" said Alice "Give it a few months and, if he hasn't had any girlfriends by then, he _must_ be into you." Evanna sighed but nodded her head. Still, she had a feeling that Sirius Black wouldn't change his ways – not for her, not for anyone.

Sirius was sat in an armchair in the common room, absently skimming through the daily prophet and waiting for Evanna. When she arrived, he had to remind himself to breath. She wore casual clothes: ripped, light-blue skinny jeans, a grey top and a black jacket, yet she was still the most beautiful girl Sirius had ever seen. He recovered from his shock quickly and gave her a mock bow, before extending his arm jokingly. She curtsied back, laughing, before taking his arm and allowing herself to be lead out of the common room.

Once they were out, Evanna let go of his arm and burst out laughing. Sirius had to hold back a smile of his own at the sound of her laughter "What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"Did… you see… the glares…those girls were giving me?" she choked out in between laughs. "They looked like I'd stolen all their hair products!"

Sirius laughed "Of course their jealous" he stated "I'm awesome" he remarked, flexing his biceps. Evanna rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully.

"Come on" she said "Let's go find out where this passage leads."

The passage was behind a picture of an egg, which caused Evanna to snort. After spending the majority of the walk making egg-themed jokes, they arrived at honey duke's sweet shop.

Evanna's eyes went wide "Merlin! Remus is gonna _freak_ when he finds out he can have chocolate whenever he wants." Sirius laughed at her comment before checking his watch and frowning. He cursed under his breath, earning a questioning look from Evanna. "It's almost curfew" he explained "We need to get back."

Evanna nodded reluctantly, and the two turned back towards Hogwarts.

"Where _have_ you been? Do you know how late it is? I'm a prefect, you know, and I have a half a mind to report you!"

"Sorry Lily" Evanna replied meekly "I was… um… inhoneydukeswithsiriusandwelosttrackoftime!"

"Evanna Elizabeth Snow. Just because you say something fast doesn't mean it won't piss me off. Now. Go. To. Bed."

Evanna did as she was told. But, as she lay in her bed, all she could think about was Sirius. His smile, his laugh, the way his eyes sparkled with humour his dark hair fell into his eyes…

 _Oh Christ_ she thought _I am completely and utterly in love with my best friend._

 **Review Lovelies :)**

 **Rose xo**


	4. Unexpexted swims and revelations

**Before I get started, I just want to thank everyone for their reviews! They have all been positive so fare and each one made me smile. Thanks so much – yyou guys are the reason why I do this!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Yep…** ** _still_** **don't own Harry Potter. I'm working on it ;)**

The following Sunday was the warmest it had been all month. As a result; the marauders, the girls and Frank were all sat under a willow tree by the lake.

"It's too hot!" Evanna complained, fanning herself with her charms book.

Sirius raised an eyebrow "I thought you loved the heat?"

"Not when I'm trying to do homework" Evanna answered with a sigh. A mischievous grin appeared on Sirius' face and he nudged James. Then, he bent down and gracefully threw Evanna over his shoulder.

"Sirius!" she screamed "What are you-No! No, Sirius. Damnit Padfoot! Put. Me. _Down!"_

Sirius just laughed before throwing her head first into the lake – fully clothed. James laughed so hard that he had to clutch Sirius for support. Their laughter was interrupted by a horrifying scream. "I can't swim!" Evanna cried, thrashing around wildly, before disappearing beneath the dark, murky waters.

James and Sirius wore identical masks of shock, before simultaneously ripping off their shirts and diving in. When they were about a meter away, Evanna's head broke the surface. Upon seeing them, she burst out laughing.

"Your faces! Oh my god you actually believed I couldn't swim!"

James sighed "Remind me again why we call you Angel?"

"Because of my amazing looks and angelic personality" Evanna quipped, smirking.

"Maybe we were trying to be ironic" Sirius mused.

Evanna glared at him before sending a shower of water in his general direction. This, of course, resulted in a free-for-all splashing match, which lasted the best part of an hour. Afterwards, Evanna and James decided to dry off and, shivering, they climbed out the water. Sirius, however, stayed in to impress everyone with his graceful surface dives.

It all happened so quickly. He felt something grab his ankle, so Sirius down. His face went whit and he managed to yell "Grindylows!" before he was dragged under.

"SIRIUS!" Evanna's scream was louder than anyone else's. James grabbed his wand and, without hesitation, dived in after Sirius.

"No, James" Lily cried. Everyone turned to stare at her, shock written on their faces, as she bust into loud tears.

Evanna was still rooted to the spot in shock, but recovered quickly and, wandless, jumped after her two best friends; ignoring the shout of her friends on the shore. It was dark beneath the water. _Lumos,_ Evanna thought as hard as she could. Then she saw them. They were both being pulled down into the depths, struggling furiously – but pointlessly – against the grindylows. Evanna screamed silently. There was a blinding flash of gold light and the grindylows abruptly released James and Sirius. They had been stunned. Together, the three of them swam to the surface and hungrily gulped in fresh air.

James stared at Evanna with a mixture of awe and shock, whilst Sirius avoided looking at her eyes.

"You…You didn't even have you're wand!" James exclaimed "What the hell was that?" Sirius remained silent.

Evanna shook her head, bewildered "I have no idea"

They swam to the shore together and their friends' worried faces morphed into relieved ones. Except Lily. "You _idiot!"_ she yelled at James, who looked confused to put it mildly. "You could have been killed!" Lily let out a sob before rushing forward and throwing her arms around James. The girls all shared knowing smiles. Sirius, Remus and Frank all wore identical masks of shock; _did they miss something?_

Boys could be so clueless.

Evanna caught Sirius' eye and smiled at him with obvious relief. Abruptly, his expression morphed from confusion to anger and he turned, stalking back up towards the castle.

"What's up with him?" Alice asked with a frown. Evanna shook her head in confusion before sprinting after him.

"Sirius" she yelled, panting. He stopped and turned.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"I…Erm…What's wrong? Why did you leave?"

Sirius laughed humourlessly "Why did I leave? Because you almost got yourself _killed_ Evanna. What were you _thinking?"_

"I was thinking that that I couldn't just let you die, Sirius."

"You should have"

Evanna recoiled in shock. "What, James too?" she asked.

"No! James shouldn't have come either."

"What would you have done, huh? If it was me back there. Would you have just let me die?"

Sirius' expression changed to one of horror. He couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what he would do if Evanna died. "No. Never"

"Exactly!" Evanna cried "Sirius I…if you died… I just couldn't deal with it. Promise me you'll never do that to me again, okay?"

Sirius softened immediately. "Okay" he replied "Anything for you Angel"

Evanna smiled at the nickname before enveloping Sirius in a hug. He was warm; comforting, and she felt safe in his arms.

James, Sirius and Evanna stood by the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Liquorice wand" Sirius stated. James and Evanna stared at him in surprise. "What? I was up here last week for hexing Snape and Malfoy."

When they arrived, Dumbledore was pacing the length of his office. "Ah, hello, Evanna, Sirius, James. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

In a shaky voice, Evanna recounted the afternoon's events.

"A flash of gold you say? Evanna are you one hundred percent sure it was you who caused it?" Dumbledore asked.

Evanna nodded "It happened when I screamed… but I didn't even have my wand on me!"

Albus Dumbledore took off his spectacles and massaged his temples, before replacing them. "I know what this is." He stated "However…It will make you a target, Evanna, should the wrong people find out"

"The wrong people… do you mean that dark wizard who's been after Muggles" Sirius guessed "What's his name… Voldyshorts?"

Dumbledore smiled "Voldemort" He corrected, before his expression turned serious.

"Evanna" he began, gravely "I've been watching you for a while now, and have just had my suspicions confirmed. Should Voldemort find out what you are, he will attempt to recruit you to the death eaters. If, however, you should refuse, he will kill you."

"But, sir, what am I?"

Dumbledore removed his glasses once more and looked her in the eye "Evanna Snow, you are the heir of Gryffindor."

 **Dun, dun, dun.**

 **Review for more chapters :)**


	5. Quidditch and dares

**Thanks to a few reviews, I've decided to continue this fanfiction!**

 **I just want to say thankyou to those few people who did review – all it takes is for a small number of people to appreciate a story. You guys really make my day!**

 **I especially want to thank** _Raven that flies at night_ **because you have stayed with this story from the beginning. You're comment was the main reason why I decided to continue this story.**

 **Now – Chapter five:**

 **Disclaimer: still writing fanfiction… guess that means I s** _ **till**_ **don't own it. Damn.**

"Pick up the pace guys!" James' voice yelled through the rain "Our first match is in _three weeks!_ And it's against Slytherin so we _have_ to win."

Evanna sighed from where she was flying; high above the game. She had already caught the snitch three times, yet James insisted that she do it one more time, to 'ensure that they win.' At that point, it had begun to rain so heavily that Evanna could hardly see; making it nearly impossible to catch the golden ball. Every drop of rain that fell felt like a knife, stabbing her already numb body. Honestly, she loved the guy to bits, but James was taking his new position as quidditch captain _way_ to seriously.

Although she would deny it, Evanna also felt extremely pressured to catch this blasted snitch. The whole team was freezing and sat, shivering, on their brooms. Everyone was waiting for her to catch the snitch so that they could finish this laborious practice, take a warm shower, and go to bed – as it was well past eight o clock by now.

Suddenly Sirius, who had been watching Evanna with a dreamy expression on his handsome face, spotted a flash of gold just below her. "Eva!" he yelled. She turned and he pointed to where he had seen the split just mere seconds before.

Evanna scanned the air below her before her eyes landed on a golden streak. It was moving quickly down towards the ground, gaining speed as it lost altitude. Bracing herself, Evanna dived until she was just a hundred metres off the ground. Seventy five…Fifty…Twenty…Ten…Five…One…she pulled gracefully out of the dive just before her broom hit the ground, enclosing her fist around the golden ball as she did so.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. As he watched her dive, it was like it was happening in slow motion and, to tell the truth, Sirius was terrified. Ever since he found out she was the heir of Gryffindor, he saw visions of her dying every time he closed his eyes, and wake in a sweat.

"Evanna!" A voice yelled. Evanna turned to see an extremely angry looking James striding towards her, his glasses dotted with rain drops and his hair even messier than usual. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, glowering at her.

"I caught the snitch, didn't I?" Evanna countered, with a glare that would usually make any sane person stand down. James, however, stood his ground.

"You could have been killed" he spat.

Sirius landed beside James, looking just as fierce as his friend. "You're lucky you weren't!" he added "That was stupid and reckless"

"I don't get what the big deal is! I've made more dangerous dives than this before!" Evanna countered. "Ever since you found out I was the heir of Gryffindor, you guys have barely let me do anything. You won't even let me come to Hogsmeade with you."

"Keep your voice down!" Sirius hissed "Do you want the whole school to know?"

"Of course not" Evanna retorted "Only you two, Remus and the girls know. And it's staying that way."

"Good" James replied "because you know what'll happen if the wrong people find out, don't you? Dumbledore said it himself."

"I know" Evanna nodded "I'll either be killed or made to join – which is, in some ways, worse than death."

Sirius shook his head "It worries me how little this seems to bother you."

"I've had this power all my life! And nobody's ever found out. Just because we know it doesn't mean others do."

"We better hope so" James said, grimly. "But, seriously Evie, if you pull a stunt like that again… you're off the team."

"WHAT?" Evanna raged. "You can't do that."

"Actually" James gestured to his captain pin "I can! And I will!" With that, he turned on his heel and stormed off towards the castle, quickly disappearing into the rain.

Seething, Evanna rounded on this Sirius. "Do you agree with this?"

Sirius shook his head "Of course not Angel. I know we need you on the team to beat Slytherin. But… look, I love quidditch as much as anyone, but if I had to choose between winning a quidditch game and you being injured, I'd choose you every time."

Evanna smiled "Thanks, Padfoot. But I need you to promise me something. Don't spend the whole game making sure I'm alright; bludgers could be aimed at anyone. And I also won't have you injured trying to protect me. Got it?"

Sirius half smiled "Sure thing, Angel" he lied. He would rather take on a hundred bludgers than see her hurt. He would do anything to protect her.

The next day, Alice all but sprinted into the dormitories after dinner. "Frank asked me out!" she squealed. This, of course, resulted in all the girls screaming and hugging Alice. Evanna sat on the bed and watched, smiling. She wasn't really the screaming type. And, although being desired by almost every boy in Hogwarts, was hardly the expert on dating.

"Where are you going?"

"When are you going?"

"Ooh. What are you going to wear?"

The questions began almost immediately. "We're going this Saturday and…" Alice visibly paled "That's only two days away! What am I going to wear? What am I going to do with my hair?"

The girls immediately began planning, throwing clothes and make – up products on the bed and debating the newest styles. Evanna chuckled quietly before grabbing a plain piece of parchment from the side of her bed.

 _Hey,_ she wrote. His reply came through almost immediately.

 **Hey Angel, what's up?**

 _I'm bored! The girls are planning what Alice should wear to her date this Saturday._

 **Ugh. I shudder at the thought. Honestly, how do you cope with them every day?**

 _No idea. What are you guys up to?_

 **Remus is reading. James is complimenting himself in the mirror, slipping in a few comments about Lily. Oh yeah, and I'm throwing pillows at Frank to stop him from talking about Alice.**

 _Sounds fun? Actually… scratch that. It's better than listening to this lot. I think they broke my ear drums._

 **Ah, if feel you. Hey, do you want to come and hang with us? None of the boys will mind.**

 _THANKYOU, you have no idea how much torture you just saved me from. Be there in a second._

Evanna grabbed her unfinished potions essay and headed towards the door. "Bye, girls. See you in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Lily and Izzy said, simultaneously, before giggling.

"The boys' dormitory." Evanna answered "I mean, I love you guys, but my ears hurt" with that, she waved and made her way down the stairs.

Evanna knocked twice before entering. Just as Sirius had described, Frank was talking nineteen to the dozen about Alice, Remus was quietly reading, and James was stood in front of the mirror, shirtless. "Angel!" he yelped in surprise.

"Chill, bro. Sirius said I could come in here before I lost my hearing. Besides" she laughed "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Or rather, haven't seen." Evanna was just teasing him though, nobody, even Lily, could deny that James had muscles.

She walked over to Sirius' bed and plonked herself down next to him. "Hey, Angel. How are your ears?"

"Ugh, they hurt!" Evanna cried dramatically "I fear I'll never be able to hear again."

"What!" James exclaimed from across the room "But that means I can never wind you up again!" Evanna chucked a pillow at his head. James chuckled "Nah, still got it."

"Hey, what's that?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the parchment in her hand.

Evanna grimaced "Potions essay" she said with a sigh.

Remus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "The one that's due first thing tomorrow?" he questioned, despite already knowing the answer. Evanna nodded grimly. "Eva!" he scolded, in mock disappoint, before sighing "give it here"

Evanna grinned at him. "Thanks Remmy!" before she settled back and began a very serious game of exploding snap with Sirius.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Alice, Lily and Izzy walked in. "We were bored." Alice announced before plonking herself on the floor.

"Hey…" Sirius said "Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Everyone nodded eagerly.

Once everyone was sat in a circle on the floor, the game began. "Ooh! Can I start?" asked Izzy excitedly. "Umm… Eva! Truth or dare?"

Evanna grinned "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to….er…." Izzy grinned wickedly. "Kiss James!" Izzy turned to Alice and whispered "I want to see Sirius' reaction."

Sure enough, Sirius looked stricken and, when he thought no one was looking, glared daggers at James.

"Okay" Evanna said, simply, before walking to James and pressing her lips quickly to his. When she stepped back, she ruffled his hair and gave him a grin to show that it meant nothing. Sirius, however, looked ready to hit something – probably James – and his hands fisted into the carpet. Evanna didn't notice, but Lily looked at Sirius with understanding. She, too, had gotten quite pale.

"Okay… Alice, you're turn. Truth or dare."

"Truth" after witnessing that, Alice was too chicken to pick dare.

"Honestly, how many times today have you mentioned Frank's name?"

Alice blushed furiously and glared at a grinning Evanna "Umm… about….20?" this caused Frank to grin proudly.

"Sirius" Alice said "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" everyone was surprised. The fearless Sirius Black not choosing dare. The truth was, Sirius didn't want to kiss anyone in that room who wasn't Evanna.

"Okay… when and who was you're last kiss?"

"June last year." Sirius answered automatically. Evanna was stunned. It was November now, meaning that Sirius had gone five months without kissing anyone. Was that because of her? No. Evanna dismissed the thought.

"Lily, truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you too kiss Remus!" Remus glanced anxiously at a seething James before saying hurriedly.

"It's past curfew… we should really stop playing now."

That was enough jealously for one night.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **You know the drill by now…. Review!**

 **Rose xo**


	6. Jelousy and disputes

**Hey guys :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I also got my FIRST EVER piece of constructive criticism – so thanks to** _ **TheMuffinGirl31,**_ **your advice was great and, no, you didn't sound hypocritical :)**

 **Just a quick apology, as the last chapter was just a rush and really more of a fill in chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh***

James stopped and pulled Sirius aside just outside the great hall, before breakfast the following morning. "Padfoot, are you alright? You've barely said anything the whole walk down?"

This was in, in fact, untrue as Sirius hadn't spoken to _James_ all morning. "No, actually _Potter_ it's not." Sirius said, glaring at his best friend.

James raised an eyebrow "Potter? Really, Sirius? Even _Lily_ calls me James now"

"You kissed her." Sirius stated.

"I-What? Is that was this is about? Evanna?" James sighed and shook his head. "Come on Sirius, she's like a sister to me."

"That didn't stop you from snogging her!" Sirius retorted angrily.

"Okay… first of all it was not _snogging._ Second of all, _she_ kissed _me_ and it was a dare."

"You still shouldn't have kissed her back."

"It was a peck! I couldn't kiss her back. Look, Sirius, you know Evanna – she _never_ backs down from a dare." James said, exasperatedly.

Sirius sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right," he admitted. "I just…"

"Hey James, Sirius" a voice said from behind them. James and Sirius turned to find Evanna grinning at them, with the girls all standing behind her. "Having a girly gossip, are we?" she taunted.

"Oh, shove off Angel." Sirius said, playfully.

"Yeah!" James added "this is important guy stuff, not some girly gossip group!"

Evanna snorted "Sure, James." she said sarcastically "I believe you."

At this point, Lily shot Evanna a glare before announcing she 'wasn't hungry' and walking back up towards the stairs. Evanna frowned in confusion before waving a quick goodbye and sprinting after her friend. She found her in the dormitory.

"Lily! Lily, what's wrong?" she asked, panting.

Lily turned on her heel and glared at Evanna, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "You and James, huh? I thought it was Sirius you liked, unless you've forgotten him already."

"What are you talking about?" Evanna asked, confused.

"The kiss, of course! Because Evanna snow, the beauty of Hogwarts, can have any guy she wants! It doesn't matter what anyone else feels."

Evanna was furious _how dare she?_ Evanna stared at Lily in disgust and anger, readying herself for a full blown argument, when Lily gasped in shock. "Evanna…your eyes."

Confused, Evanna turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. She recoiled in shock. Her eyes, usually a clear blue, were the colour of melted gold. The same colour she saw when she stunned the grindylows. She was using the power of Godric Gryffindor. Startled, Evanna whirled round to face Lily, who wore a look of shock mixed with fear.

Gasping, Evanna blinked rapidly and attempted to control her temper in a hope of returning her eyes to their normal colour. Sure enough, the brilliant gold was replaced by her usual blue and Evanna breathed a sigh of relief, before it was replaced with dread. What if someone other than her friends has seen that? She could be discovered! She could endanger all those she cared about.

Lily's previous anger evaporated and she embraced Evanna tightly "You have to be careful Evie, no one can know about this."

Evanna nodded quietly before stepping back and gesturing to the door. "We should probably get to class, we'd of missed breakfast by now."

"I'm worried about her" Lily said, anxiously. She, Sirius, James and Remus all had a free period whilst the others were in muggle studies, and were currently sitting in the common room.

Sirius and James nodded. "So are we," Sirius said "she had no idea the danger she's in."

"No, you don't understand" Lily said "It's getting worse. Earlier today, when she was mad at me, her eyes turned gold."

Remus looked thoughtful "I think it means she's getting more powerful." He stated, worriedly "and she can't control it yet, she needs to learn to control it."

"Maybe we should speak to Dumbledore." suggested James "he could help her contain it, and maybe even use it as a defence mechanism."

Sirius nodded "he could give her lessons. I'll go now." He announced, standing up and striding quickly out of the common room.

"She's getting more powerful, sir. We're all worried she might lose control and expose herself, is there any way you could teach her?" Sirius asked, desperately.

Dumbledore nodded, thoughtfully "If she had classes with me once a week, maybe I could help her. However, I would like to see what Evanna thinks. If she agrees, tell her to come to my office every Wednesday at eight."

Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief; Dumbledore thought he could help. He then grimaced, as his mind began to conjure up images of how Evanna would react to this.

"What? No way!"

"Come on, Angel, it could really help you."

"Oh, so now you think I need help? Like I'm some mental patient!" Evanna seethed.

"No! Eva, I didn't say that" Sirius defended "But if you could control this power, you could use it for protection; for you and your friends.

Evanna's shoulders slumped. "You're right." She said, quietly "Sorry I yelled at you, Sirius."

He smiled at her. "It's fine, I'm used to it."

Evanna laughed and, immediately, the dispute was forgotten. Suddenly, the amusement drained from her face. "Ah, crap!" she groaned "We have transfiguration with McGonagall! "

Sirius paled – Minnie could be fierce when she was angry – and grabbed Evanna's arm, dragging her to the classroom urgently.

"Ah, Mr. Black, Miss Snow, how nice of you to join us!" Professor McGonagall was, clearly, displeased with them to put it mildly.

"We're screwed" Evanna whispered to Sirius, who nodded glumly.

"Detention for lateness, both of you, my office tonight. Come immediately after dinner. Also, five points from Gryffindor. The pair groaned before walking silently to their space at the back of the room. Detention with Professor McGonagall was never fun.

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **I know there hasn't been much romance lately… sorry! I promise there will be more Sirus/Evanna action in the next chapter. And DEFINTELY more in the one after. Ahhh… I won't spoil it! Thanks for reading!**

 **As usual, review! Love ya all.**

 **Rose xo**


	7. Detentions and water fights

**Hola, mi amigos!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thanks soo much to** _ **RayneDropDropTop44,**_ **I'm glad this is your new OTP – you have no idea how much that means to me :)**

 **Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: You guys know how it is…**

Evanna and Remus watched Sirius and James eat with a look of pure horror on their faces. "You guys do realise this isn't the last time you'll see food, right? There'll be plenty at breakfast tomorrow!" Remus said, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well, in case you'd forgotten Angel, we have detention with McGonagall tonight. I'm going to need all the energy I can get." Sirius replied, swallowing his food.

Remus shook his head and Evanna merely nodded; unimpressed, before turning to James. "And what's your excuse?" she enquired.

Unlike Sirius, James didn't even have the decency to swallow his mouthful. "M'ungry, Angel" he managed to say, his mouth overflowing with food.

"And… this is my cue to leave" Evanna stated, standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder. "You coming, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked longingly at his food before sighing and rising from his seat. "Later, guys." He said, scowling as James helped himself to the abandoned food on his plate.

"Bye James, By Rem" Evanna said glumly, dreading what was come. No doubt they would be made to do some long, gruelling task with no magic. Sirius and Evanna, who were both from pure blood families, shuddered at the mere thought if it.

"Good luck!" Remus called after them "They're going to need it" he added, whispering to James under his breath.

"Glad you could make it, Miss Snow, Mister Black, it would be a shame to deduct more points from Gryffindor."

Sirius groaned "Alright, hit me." He said "What horrific task will we be doing today? Cleaning the toilets, scrubbing the gum of the desks?"

"Actually, Mister Black, there was an accident in potions earlier; involving a rather large explosion. You and Miss Snow will be cleaning it. Without magic."

Evanna and Sirius immediately begun to protest "Unless, of course, you would rather clean Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" McGonagall added. This caused the pair to immediately close their mouths and nod glumly. "Good. Come back to my room when you're done. Wands please."

They reluctantly handed their wands over and left for the dungeons. Upon arrival, they were greeted by sponges, cloths, mops and several buckets of water. Evanna and Sirius stared in dismay at the green goo that splattered the walls and covered the floor.

"This may take a while" Sirius stated, helpfully.

"You think?" Evanna said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Izzy was in the library, studying for the upcoming potion test. At least, that was what she told her friends she was doing. In reality, she was reading books on lycanthropy, having linked it to Remus' monthly disappearances. She was, now, absolutely certain that was what was going on with him. Not that it bothered her, though; werewolves couldn't help what they were, and were perfectly harmless most of the time. As long as you're not with them on the full moon, they have no way of harming you.

It was then that Remus wandered into the library, in search of Izzy. After a talk with his friends, he decided that it was time to "grow some and ask her out" as James so delicately put it.

Remus took a deep breath before striding up to her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the space opposite her.

Izzy's heart leapt "no." she replied with a smile, which he returned.

"Listen, Izzy, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." He began nervously "WillYouGoToHogsmeadeWithMeOnSunday?"

Izzy blinked "Sorry, what was that?"

Remus took another deep breath "Would you, um, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Sunday?"

Izzy smiled at him happily "I'd love to!"

"Great, see you soon." Remus smiled, deciding to leave before he messed anything up.

"Hey, Remus?" Izzy called, as Remus turned to leave.

"I-I know what you are, and where you go each month. And I just wanted to let you know that it doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't?" Remus asked in disbelief and shock. Izzy shook her head firmly before getting up and embracing him tightly. Remus hugged her back, ecstatic. He couldn't wait until Sunday.

Sirius and Evanna worked for all of fifteen minutes, before Sirius decided to liven things up a bit. Dunking a sponge in his bucket of water, he threw it as hard as he could at Evanna's turned back. She turned slowly. "You shouldn't have done that." She said, her voice low and menacing.

For a moment, Sirius was terrified, Evanna could be fierce when she wanted to. But then, she grinned, and lobbed the sponge back at him. It went on like this for a while; Sirius rushed her with a mop, she threw a cloth at his head, he threw the sponge again. Until Evanna grinned mischievously and dumped an entire bucket of water over Sirius' head.

Sirius tried to look menacing, but with his dark hair plastered to his face and dripping water, it didn't quite work. This was too much for Evanna, and she doubled over laughing. That was, until, Sirius dumped a bucket of water over her head. At this point, Evanna was laughing so much that she tripped over a mop and barrelled into Sirius; knocking them both to the floor.

Evanna landed ungracefully on Sirius' chest, both of them laughing uncontrollably. Although Evanna _really_ did not want to move, she scrambled to her feet, pulling Sirius up with her. Her heart was racing, but she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with their water fight.

Sirius, meanwhile, was facing problems of his own. He was trying – and failing – to ignore how close their lips had been. He easily could have kissed her. Sirius mentally cursed himself _why didn't he kiss her?_ A voice in the back of his head chimed, _because you're too scared. Scared she'll reject you, scared you'll ruin things, scared it'll mess up your friendship._ _ **Shut up.**_ Sirius thought, before turning his attention back to Evanna.

"You alright?" he asked, as she brushed herself off and attempted to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"I'm good." Evanna replied "You broke my fall. Thanks for that, by the way."

Sirius laughed "Anytime Angel." He once again found himself looking into her clear blue eyes, alight with laughter, yet holding a fierce fire behind them. Clearing his throat and looking away, Sirius said "We should probably get a move on, otherwise we'll be here all night. Not that I didn't have fun." He added with a grin.

Evanna looked away from his entrancing stormy grey eyes reluctantly, before sighing and picking up her sponge. "Can't wait" she deadpanned.

It was past ten by the time the pair reached McGonagall's office; both still dripping wet. They were, however, in surprisingly high spirits, due to the fact that they had spent the last hours talking non-stop. Many of these conversations involved discussing various intricate pranks they could play on the Slytherins, which was one of their favourite pastimes.

"Miss Snow, Mister Black! It's about time, but I'm glad you at least tried to-why are you both so wet?"

"Oh…we…erm" Sirius supplied, helpfully.

"Sirius was passing me a bucked when he tripped and dowsed us both in its water." Evanna lied, convincingly, whilst she rolled her eyes. "The oaf."

McGonagall nodded understandingly, handed them back their wands, and dismissed them. "Did you really have to call me an oaf?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Sirius, it had to be believable. And what's more believable than that? So yes, yes I did."

Sirius glared at her, "It was pretty believable" he agreed, grudgingly. Evanna beamed at him, before ruffling his hair affectionately, embracing him quickly and ascending the stairs to her dormitory. Both of them couldn't believe just how well their detention went.


	8. Hogsmeade

**I'm back again!**

 **Now, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter – which may or may not be because you guys didn't like it. Regardless, I hope this chapter is more enjoyable, due to the action.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Evanna Snow and Izzy Green.**

When the girls woke up the next morning, Izzy was sitting on her bed; staring dreamily into space.

"Hey, Izzy?" Lily asked "Are you alright?"

Izzy sighed happily. "I'm more than alright! I have a date with Remus this Sunday."

This, of course, resulted in Lily and Alice screaming and hugging each other excitedly. Suddenly, the door burst open and James, Sirius and Frank burst in – Remus was still in the infirmary. They were all in various stages of dress, with Sirius and James shirtless and Frank wearing no trousers.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking at Evanna worriedly "We heard screaming." He was clutching his beaters bat in front of him, whilst James held can of deodorant and Frank brandished a hairbrush.

Evanna blushed as she looked at Sirius' bare chest before clearing her throat. "Oh, we're fine, Izzy was just telling us about her upcoming date with Remus."

The boys all sighed before James said "and here was me thinking one of you'd broken a nail." He looked at Lily with a lopsided grin. The latter who, surprisingly, blushed.

"Oh, shut up, Potter" she said with a smile.

"One question." Alice said "Why didn't you grab your wands. I mean, a deodorant can, really Frank?"

"We just grabbed the first things we found!" Sirius defended.

Evanna snorted "So, what? You _sleep_ with your beaters bat?"

"No of course I don't!" Sirius cried indignantly. Evanna raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Well, only for protection. You know, if Prongs decided to prank me in the middle of the night."

Lily sighed "I take it this happens quite often."

Sirius grinned "Oh, you have no idea."

The only thing Lily, Izzy and Alice had been talking about the past couple of days was Izzy's date with Remus. As a result of this, Evanna had been spending most of her spare time in the boys' dormitory. By the time Sunday came, both Izzy and Remus were beside themselves with nerves.

"What if I mess it up? What if she decides she doesn't like me? This was _definitely_ a bad idea." Remus groaned as he paced the dormitory.

Evanna rolled her eyes "Really, Moony? I'm in here because I couldn't take the girls stressing so much!" she complained.

"Or, are you in here because you want a shot at seeing us guys shirtless." Sirius grinned "Particularly me."

Evanna lobbed a pillow in his general direction, from her spot on the floor. "Shut up, Padfoot."

As it was nearing the end of November, everyone had decided to go to Hogsmeade for some Christmas shopping. As they set off, James watched Sirius and Evanna closely. They walked slightly in front of everyone else. Evanna said something that made Sirius laugh, and he slung an arm casually over her shoulder, pulling her in for a side hug. She put an arm around his waist, and teasingly messed up his hair, laughing. James couldn't help but think what an amazing couple they would be. Only, they were both too thick to see how the other felt.

Then, James looked down at the red-head walking next to him. She caught his gaze and; her emerald eyes sparkling. James couldn't believe how far their relationship had progressed in the last couple of months. She'd gone from hating him to trusting him completely, and even seeking his company from time to time. Lily Evans was impossible to figure out.

Once they reached the Hog's head, the group split up to get their presents, arranging to meet in a couple of hours. After the first hour, Evanna had brought everyone's presents, apart from Sirius. He was more difficult, as she really wanted him to remember her gift. Suddenly, an idea came to her, and she grinned to herself. Sirius was going to love it.

Once she had finished, Evanna made her way back to the Hog's head. She was surprised to see Sirius already sitting at the bar. She took the spare seat next to him and smiled. "Done already?" she asked.

"You sound surprised" Sirius grinned at her.

"I do? Maybe that's because you tent to procrastinate even the simplest tasks."

Sirius pouted "I do not!" he argued.

"Sure, sure" Evanna said. "What did you get me?"

"I can't tell you that, Angel. It'll spoil the surprise."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of screaming from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked, walking to the window and looking outside. His face paled and he grabbed his wand out of his jacket.

"What? Sirius what is it?" Evanna asked, worriedly.

"It's them." Sirius answered, "Voldemort's followers."

A wave of cold washed over Evanna's body, numbing her from head to toe. "Sirius, the othes. We have to find them."

Sirius nodded "I'll go. You need to stay here." At her protests, Sirius' voice grew more urgent. "Listen, Evanna, if they find out who you are…" he shuddered. "You have to stay here."

"Like hell I do!" Evanna spat "Lily's a muggleborn – they'll _kill_ her. I can't just do nothing." With that, she grabbed her wand and sprinted out the door, Sirius right behind her.

Chaos. That was the only word you could use to describe Hogsmeade. Hooded figures were sending jets of light in every direction and people were screaming. A jet of green light shot towards Evanna and Sirius' blood ran cold. A killing curse.

" _Protego_!" Evanna yelled. " _Petrificus Totalus_!" Every death eater surrounding them froze, before falling to the ground from the force of Evanna's spell. Sirius joined her and, together, they fought their way through the death eaters in search of their friends. In a moment of weakness, Sirius looked over to see how Evanna was fairing. She was doing well, sending red jets of light at death eaters. None of them could get close to her. He turned back to the death eater he was duelling, just in time to see a jet of green light coming straight at him.

"SIRIUS!" Evanna yelled, before rushing to his side.

" _Stupefy!"_ Sirius shouted, and the death eater fell to the floor.

Evanna breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay.

"Evanna! You're eyes" Sirius screamed, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the empty shop behind them. He eyes had, once again, turned a bright gold.

"It's fine. Nobody saw." Evanna reassured him.

Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair. "But they could have!" he said "Damn it Eva, you have got to be more careful. What even made them turn?"

"I saw that death eater aim a killing curse at you Sirius, I was terrified!"

"Hey, I'm fine Angel. We're both fine."

Little did they know, someone _had_ seen Evanna's eyes turn. Jack Mulciber, a Slytherin boy in the year above, smiled too himself. His master would be overjoyed to know that they had found the heir of Gryffindor.

The aurors arrived within minutes, and the remaining death eaters disapperated. Reluctantly, Sirius and Evanna had remained inside, rather than look for their friends. Sirius couldn't risk anyone seeing Evanna, and learning her true identity. They emerged shortly after, though, and immediately an auror rushed up to them; checking they were both okay.

"Sirius! Evanna!" James shouted as he ran up to them, Lily right behind him. "I'm so glad you're okay. We thought…" he trailed off, not able to even think about it.

Lily slammed into Evanna and hugged her tightly. "Thank god you're okay!" she said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Where are the others?" Evanna demanded "Remus, Alice, Izzy and Frank?"

"They're fine" James answered "We think Alice broke her leg, so they carried her back up to the school. They weren't followed."

"Why do you disturb me, Rimler?" an inhumane voice sounded from the edge of the cliff.

"Forgive me, my lord" a blonde man stammered "But Mulciber has some news. He found her. The heir of Gryffindor. It's Evanna Snow"

Voldemort laughed, the sound rattling in his chest "Finally."

 **Yay! Some action.**

 **Don't forget to review :)**

 **Rose xo**


	9. Girl talk and shopping

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had lots of revision to do :(**

 **Thanks so much to MessiBarca10. I love you too :) I read your comments about 10 times because they made me laugh so much! So thank you for your review and I promise I will try to make the chapters longer.**

 **Guest: Of course you should post your story! I haven't read it, obvs, but I'm sure it's great. You should never do something out of fear of failure – you'll never know unless you try! And thanks for the review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Yay! ….. Yeah, just kidding. In my dreams, maybe.**

Despite Madame Pomfrey being able to fix Alice's leg almost immediately, Alice awoke the next morning with piles of sweets beside her bed. She shook her head and chuckled as she unwrapped a chocolate frog, making a mental note to thank her friends later.

"Alice!" a voice yelled from the entrance to the infirmary.

Alice turned to see Evanna and Lily rushing towards her, grins on both their faces. They both simultaneously threw their arms around her, before Evanna pulled back and threw a chocolate frog at her head. "Ow!" exclaimed Alice, indignantly.

"What were you thinking? Scaring us like that, you could have been killed." Evanna stated, glaring at her.

Alice rolled her eyes "Oh, says you! I heard you and Sirius practically stunned half the death eaters, especially you. Eva, if they had seen your eyes…" she trailed off.

"They didn't, Alice." Evanna reassured her "I'm just so glad we're all okay!"

Alice smiled at her, dropping the matter. "So, when can I get out of here?" she inquired "I'm already bored as hell."

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey walked in. "You needn't worry, dear. You're free to go."

Alice all but jumped out of her bed, grinning.

"Provided you take your medication each day for the next week." Madame Pomfrey added, hastily. Alice rolled her eyes slightly but nodded in agreement.

Once the girls reached the common room, Alice was, once again, bombarded by her friends. Izzy spotted her first from where she was sitting with Remus, squealed and hugged her tightly. The others quickly followed and, once it was Frank's turn, he kissed her gently on the lips. In front of everyone. Once he pulled away, Alice smiled at him before she was dragged upstairs by her friends. It was time for a serious girl talk.

"First things first," Lily announced "Izzy, how was your date with Remus? Did anything happen?"

Izzy smiled nervously "I had a great time; Remus is really easy to talk to and, at the end," she took a deep breath "he may have kissed me… on the lips. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Squealing followed this from everyone apart from Evanna, who just grinned at Izzy and winked. "So are you, like, a couple now?" she asked, curiously.

Izzy nodded, smiling slightly. Lily grinned, pleased, before turning to Alice. "What are you going to do about Frank? I mean, he _kissed_ you. In front of everyone. He must really like you." Lily stated.

Evanna shook her head slightly. _How was Lily so good at relationships?_

"I hope he really likes me." Alice admitted "Because… I think I love him!"

 _And… cue another round of screaming,_ Evanna thought with a smirk, which turned into a full blown grin at the girls' screams.

"So, what about you and Sirius, Eva?" Lily asked.

The question caught Evanna so off guard that she only managed to stutter out a response. "I….we….erm, we're good." She said, lamely, inwardly cursing herself.

"You know, he still hasn't had a girlfriend" piped up Izzy, smiling. Evanna shot her a death glare before shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"You should tell him how you feel. If Gryffindor beat Slytherin, there should be a party in the common room. Dance with him and tell him then" Lily suggested.

"When are you going to tell James how you feel, Lils?" Evanna countered, desperately trying to change the subject.

Lily turned the same colour as her hair. "I'm not sure." She admitted with a sigh. "When I know for sure that he really likes me. That I'm not just some conquest."

"You're not!" Alice said, gently "Lily, anyone can see that he really likes you. Even _Sirius_ knows, and we all know how completely oblivious that boy is." She said, throwing a sideways glance at Evanna.

Evanna chuckled at Alice's last comment, before blushing as she realised what Alice was implying. And Evanna Snow did _not_ blush.

Lily grudgingly agreed with Evanna, and began to mentally make plans to tell James how she felt at the after party, which Evanna insisted was going to happen as Gryffindor would definitely beat Slytherin. Lily could only hope that Evanna was doing the same.

Suddenly, Alice stood up. "Well, if we're going to a party" she began "we should really have something to wear."

Izzy grinned as she caught on. "This call for a shopping trip."

Lily bit her lip anxiously "Are you guys sure it's safe? I mean, after what happened yesterday…."

"Oh puh-lease" Evanna rolled her eyes "There are aurors everywhere. The death eaters would either have to be incredibly stupid or suicidal to attack again so quickly. It's safe."

Lily nodded in agreement; if there was one thing Lily Evans loved, it was shopping. "Okay. Tomorrow's bank holiday Monday, we can go then." Everyone nodded in approval. "Oh and, Evanna? You _are_ wearing a dress." Lily added.

Evanna sighed dramatically before grudgingly agreeing. Last time she had refuses, Lily had threated to force the dress on her. The read head could be scary if she wanted.

The next day, all the girls were up bright and early; acting awfully cheery for so early in the morning. They passed the boys coming down to breakfast on their way back up to the dormitory.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Remus asked, stifling a yawn.

Izzy smiled brightly. "Because, Remus, we're going SHOPPING" she said excitedly, before giving him a quick peck and bounding up the stairs. The other's greeted the boys quickly before rushing after Izzy. With the exception on Evanna, dress shopping was one of their favourite hobbies.

"Oh my god! Alice! You have got to try that on" Lily squealed, ushering Alice into a changing room.

When she emerged, she was wearing a strapless, dark crimson dress that hugged her figure perfectly and stopped at her knee. The colour complimented her short, dark blonde hair and bright hazel eyes perfectly. After being practically screamed at by all the girls, Evanna included, Alice headed to the till to buy the dress.

Next, it was Izzy's turn. She too was ushered into a changing room and emerged wearing a pale pink dress. Similarly to Alice, hers fell to her knees. That, however, was where the similarities stopped. It was a spaghetti strap dress, made out of a very silky material that seemed to sparkle in the light. Her straight, dark brown hair fell loose around her shoulders and her brown eyes shone with happiness as she went to try the dress.

Lily emerged from her dressing room wearing an emerald green dress that fell to just below her knees, with straps over her shoulders. It swished as she moved and she smiled slightly before going to purchase it. Evanna couldn't help but think about how well the dress matched her eyes and complimented her fiery red hair.

Once all the girls had returned, they turned on Evanna like a pack of animals, instructing her not to move as they whipped round the shop looking for the perfect dress. Alice returned with one, grinning triumphantly, before ordering Evanna to try it on.

Evanna emerged from the dressing room to gasps. She wore a beautiful halter neck dress that was fitted at the waist, before flowing out to her mid-thigh. It was a light blue up to the waist, before the material changed shades, reminding the girls of the ocean. Like Lily's, her dress matched her blue eyes perfectly and, after much prompting from the girls, Evanna bought the dress. She smiled to herself as she did so. _Maybe, just maybe_ she thought _shopping with the girls wasn't so bad._

She made a pact to herself as the girls walked back to Hogwarts. She decided that she would dance with Sirius at the party, and she would tell him how she felt.

 **What did you think?**

 **As requested from one of my readers, this chapter was centred in on the girls' friendship. The next chapter will be the quidditch match and the party, so hopefully there will be more Sirius/Evanna action.**

 **As usual, review!**

 **Rose xo**


	10. Matches an parties

**MajorCartooniac: I'm sorry you don't like my story, plot, character or writing. Regardless, I'm still thankful you took the time to write such long detailed reviews. I would, however, like to clear some things up.**

 **There actually are grinylows in the lake – remember the triwizard tournament? They weren't just put there specifically for that.**

 **The reason for Sirius becoming angry in chapter four was because he didn't want her risking her life for him. It was mainly to show how much he cared about Evanna – more than his own life.**

 **Also, about the fact that someone would have traced Godric's bloodline, that's not entirely true. Did anyone know it was Tom Riddle when he opened the chamber of secrets?**

 **Dumbledore did say that Voldy would either force her to join** ** _or_** **kill her. As Evanna states it is "in some ways worse than death."**

 **Hermione wore muggle clothes around the castle and into hogsmeade.**

 **I also did say that this will not result in Lily and James dying blah blah blah – I'm better at weddings, this is not a cannon story. Therefore, Peter is not really needed.**

 **That's it – but I still appreciate your review. Although, the story line being "uninteresting" and you finding fault with everything isn't really constructive criticism as I can't really change that now. Anyway, thanks.**

The morning of the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match dawned, cold and wet. Evanna was uncharacteristically quiet at breakfast, and James and Sirius appeared to have lost their appetites – something that happened once every blue moon. "You need to eat something." Lily stated, looking at the three in disapproval.

They mumbled apologies and hastily shovelled a few mouthfuls of food into their mouths before excusing themselves to get ready for the match. Remus stood up shortly after "We should probably make our way down, too." He suggested.

Evanna and Elizabeth Jones – one of the chasers – met the boys in their changing room to discuss their play.

"Sirius, Jake" James addressed the two beaters "Remember, your main priority is _not_ to hit the slytherins whenever you can. Sirius and Jake groaned in disappointment.

James grinned "As much fun as that would be, your priority is to make sure the seeker, Evanna, is safe."

James then turned to Evanna "Evie," he said sternly "Stay away from the game. We don't want you to get injured, so just look for the snitch. And for god's sake don't do any dangerous dives."

Evanna merely chuckled, gave a mock salute and ruffled James' hair fondly.

"Bell" James looked at Johnathan Bell, before grinning "Save some goals." This statement was followed with laughter and John gave him a nod and a smile.

"Jones and Hooch… shoot as many bloody goals as you can." This was followed by cheering and hoots of approval.

Walking out onto the enormous quidditch pitch always took Evanna's breath away. As usual, the stands were completely full, with the majority of the school holding gold and scarlet Gryffindor banners.

"And…. For Gryffindor we have team captain Potter, Black, Jones, Gray, Bell, Hooch and seeker Snow" Eddie Jordan announced. "Nice girl, she is. Nice to look at too. I remember one of my mates were dared to kiss her… he was in the hospital wing for-"

"Thank you, Mr Jordan" McGonagall's voice cut across him, sternly. Evanna chuckled quietly at the memory, it had happened in fourth year.

"Captains… shake hands." The referee's voice said. James and Oscar Flint took hands, both crushing the others as hard as they could, before letting go and glaring at each other. As the sound of the whistle, all fourteen players rose into the air. The game had begun.

Immediately, despite the harsh conditions, Evanna began to search for the snitch. Her keen eyes scanned the sky, peering through the rain for that small flash of gold.

"And Potter has the quaffle, he's speeding towards the posts… Gryffindor score! 10-0 to Gryffindor!" Eddie's voice cheered loudly. Evanna allowed herself to catch James' eye and grin quickly, before resuming her search for the golden snitch.

"Now Slytherin are in possession…they're heading towards the post….lovely bludger hit by Black! That looked like it hurt, not that they didn't deserve it…"

"Jordan" McGonagall warned him.

"Sorry, Professor" came the half-hearted reply.

"Gryffindor in possession again! Jones has the quaffle and….ohh! That must have hurt! Jones is rammed into the ground by Flint! That loathsome, cheating little-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor" Eddie repeated, not looking the least bit sorry.

Gryffindor were awarded a penalty, taken by James, who scored, raising the score to 20-0. Half an hour in and the snitch was still nowhere to be seen, partially due to the pouring rain. The score was 160-140, with Gryffindor leading by 20 points.

From her vantage point high above, Evanna had a clear view of the whole field. Her blood ran cold. One of the Slytherin beaters was carefully aiming a bludger, and hit it as hard as he could. Straight at Sirius' head. Evanna screamed his name, but it went unheard over the roar of the crowd and the wind. She felt a burning sensation behind her eyes, as all she could do was watch as the bludger came straight at the back of Sirius' head. When it was just a meter away, the bludger stopped abruptly and curved in a wide arc, veering away from his head.

Evanna breathed a sigh of relief before realisation dawned on her. She had done it again. She had used magic, without meaning to, without a wand. She mentally cursed herself, the lessons with Dumbledore had been helping! She _needed_ to get this under control.

As Evanna was lost in thought, a green blur shot past her. It was the Slytherin seeker, and he had spotted the snitch. Evanna sped after him and she, too, spotted the flash of gold against the grey sky. She accelerated until they were both neck and neck. The snitch changed course and shot straight down, heading for the ground. The two seekers dived, both of their hands outstretched. As they came close to the ground, the Slytherin seeker pulled up. Evanna, however, kept going. At the last second, she sprung off her broom, her hand outstretched. She rolled as she hit the ground, before jumping up and waving her fist wildly. This allowed the crowd to catch a glimpse of the golden ball in her hand.

"Snow caught the snitch. Gryffindor win!"

The rest of the team landed around her, cheering loudly and crushing Evanna in hugs. The stands were overrun with people dressed in Gryffindor scarfs and holding scarlet and gold banners.

"Party in the common room!" James yelled, grinning. "Everybody got to your dorms and change, then we celebrate.

"Stay away from me!" Evanna warned, backing up into a corner.

Alice pouted "Aww, come on Evie! Just a little bit?" she asked, brandishing her make up kit.

"Keep that stuff away from me!"

"Fine… I didn't want to do this." Alice sighed "Evanna Snow, if you don't let me do your face, I'll tell the whole of Gryffindor house what happened round my house 2 summers ago."

Evanna paled visibly, before sitting in the chair by the mirror and allowing Alice to work on her. Forty five minutes later, the girls were already. Evanna wore her sea-blue dress, with her hair styled so that the front was pinned back and the rest fell in messy blonde curls down her back. There was a hint of silver eyeshadow above her blue eyes, which were framed with long, black lashes. She had liquid eyeliner above her eyes, flicking out into a perfect curve, and a hint of light pink lipstick on her full lips.

They girls all squealed once Alice was finished with Evanna, before comparing their looks. The four really did look like best friends, with their blue, green, pink and red dresses. Then, taking a deep breath, the four descended the stairs to the party.

They were greeted with loud, fast paced music and bright disco lights. The chairs and tables had been placed around the edges and a large dance floor had been conjured up in the middle of the room. Alice and Izzy went off to find Frank and Remus whilst Lily, spotting James and pancking, stated that she needed the toilet and all but ran out of the room. Evanna sighed and made her way over to James. Lily needed to tell James how she felt tonight. And she needed to tell Sirius.

"Hey, Angel." James greeted her "You look great!"

Evanna smiled "Thanks, Jamie. You too."

"You wanna dance?" James questioned.

"Sure."

After a couple of songs, both were exhausted from their up-beat dancing and collapsed into chairs. James announced that he would get drinks, and make his way towards the refreshment table. Sirius flopped into the seat next to Evanna.

"You look amazing, Eva!" Sirius commented. This was, in fact, an understatement, as Sirius could hardly breath.

Evanna tried to hide her blush. "Thanks, Pads" she smiled.

A slow song came over the speakers. _Now's your chance,_ Sirius thought.

"Do you want to dance, Angel?"

Evanna was surprised, to say the least, but extremely pleased. "I'd love to!" she replied.

After making their way to the dance floor, Sirius placed both hands on Evanna's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sirius spotted Lily and James slow dancing a few feet away and chuckled slightly. Evanna pulled away slightly to see what he was looking at and, when she spotted them, she laughed.

"I always knew those two would be a good couple." She stated, turning her head back to Sirius. His grey eyes were transfixing, and Evanna couldn't help but stare into them.

"Sirius I-" she began, hesitantly, not breaking eye contact. _Say it!_ A voice in her head screamed at her. _Otherwise you'll never know._ But Evanna couldn't, she couldn't lose him.

"I'm so glad Lily finally realised her feelings!" she finished, unconvincingly.

Sirius frowned slightly, he could have sworn that wasn't what she was going to say, but let it go. He decided to enjoy the moment, enjoy the feeling of her being in his arms and her light breath against his neck.

Neither of them ever wanted this night to end.

 **Yep, you probably hate me. No confessions in this chapter :(**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Rose xo**


	11. Snow and dreams

**Alright, I just really want to thank everyone who stood up for me with their reviews! I know everyone gets their fair share of haters, and I'm so grateful to those people who told me to ignore mine. I love you guys :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Evanna and Izzy.**

Saturday, 2 days after the party…

 _She ran over to him, shaking his limp form frantically. "Sirius!" she screamed "Don't you dare die on me, Black!" her fingers found his neck and searched desperately for a pulse, before her hands dropped to her side in shock. "No, Sirius. I love you." she choked out "I said I love you Black, do you hear me? You can't be dead!" she cried "No, please, SIRIUS!" The realisation hit her like a one hundred pound truck. Sirius Black was dead. A wave of grief washed over her and she sobbed into his still chest; her shoulders shaking violently as she wept._

" _This could have been prevented." A cold, harsh voice spoke from somewhere in the darkness and a figure stepped out into the open. "You could have prevented this. Instead, you chose to disobey me, and that has consequences."_

" _I'll never join you!" The girl sobbed, her tear streaked blue eyes finding the purple slits of the man who stood before her. "You killed the one piece of leverage you had. And you might as well kill me, because I'll_ never _answer to you!" She spat, her icy eyes flashing a dangerous golden colour._

 _Lord Voldemort laughed coldly "But is he the only one you care about?" he enquired, smiling maliciously._

 _The girl's beautiful, dirt-streaked face paled as she understood what he was saying. "No" she whispered, brokenly._

" _How many more of your friends do I have to kill, to make you see things my way?"_

Evanna woke with a terrible scream, sobs wracking her body and sweat glistening on her pale forehead. When she opened her eyes, she found five shocked faces staring down at her. She saw James, Lily, Alice, Izzy and when her eyes landed on Sirius - alive and well - she jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Despite his confusion, Sirius' arms encircled her waist and he held her against him.

"Hey, it okay. It was only a dream." He whispered softly, "You're okay Evie."

"B-but you weren't!" she choked out, pulling back so she could look at him. "You were d-" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I'm okay, Angel." Sirius assured her, wiping tears from her cheek. "We all are."

One by one, the others left the room to go get breakfast, until only Sirius and Evanna remained. Sirius was dumbfounded. Evanna _never_ cried. He couldn't even imagine how awful the dream must have been to leave her in this state. After a few minutes, Evanna pulled back and gave him a week smile, wiping the last few tears from her eyes. Her gaze fell on Sirius' shirt, which had a dark patch from her tears. She laughed shakily "Sorry about that."

Sirius half-smiled, though his expression was still etched with concern. "Don't worry about it."

Evanna nodded with a small smile, until her gaze landed on his chest. The smile automatically dropped off her face as she remembered her dream. The stillness of his chest, the lack of a pulse, the coldness of his skin…

His voice bought her back to reality. "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned, taking her hand as a form of comfort.

"It was Voldemort." Evanna breathed, so quietly that Sirius almost didn't hear it. "He threatened everyone I cared about, saying he would kill them if I didn't join him."

Sirius sucked in a breath as she spoke, he couldn't even imagine what that would have been like. "We're all okay, though, Angel."

Evanna shook her head "he _killed_ you Sirius. You were _dead."_ Her eyes begun to fill with tears at the word. "And it was all my fault. _I_ killed you."

"You didn't" Sirius insisted, his grey eyes burning in determination as he looked into her blue ones. "Nothing is going to happen to us, I promise."

Evanna nodded mutely before, once again, wiping her moist eyes. "You go down to breakfast" she told him "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sirius asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Padfoot." Evanna sighed "Now go."

Sirius looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it - Smart guy. He embraced her quickly before heading down to the great hall for some bacon.

He took his usual seat next to James in silence and grabbed a bacon roll from the plate in front of him.

"Is she okay?" Lily asked worriedly.

"She is now." Sirius answered.

"What was the dream about?" James asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

Sirius put down the roll he was eating. "Voldemort." He stated, contempt seeping into his voice as he spoke the name. James' eyes went wide and the others faces paled considerably. "She dreamt Voldemort wanted her to join him, so he threatened us."

James leant back on the bench and shook his head. "Poor Evie" he muttered as the others nodded their agreement.

Lily, however, was watching Sirius' expression intently. She felt there was something he wasn't telling them. "Evanna wouldn't be in that state over just a threat." She stated "What else happened?"

Sirius exhaled and sighed in defeat. "She said he killed me… and she thinks it was her fault, because of who she is."

Everyone started talking immediately, all of them arguing that Evanna shouldn't blame herself for the psychotic actions of a dark wizard. Despite the situation, Sirius smiled slightly at his friends' loyalty to Evanna. His eyes drifted to the window as he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. His smile turned into a full blown grin – snow! It was snowing, and Sirius Black was a sucker for snow days. He nudged his best friend with his elbow and pointed outside excitedly. "Look, Prongs!" he exclaimed.

James' expression of excitement mirrored Sirius' as he jumped out of his set dramatically. "I know who else loves snow!" James cried, happily.

"Angel!" Sirius grinned back.

The group found her sitting on the sofa in the common room, reading a book on DADA. Sirius plonked himself next to her and James perched on the armchair, the others crowding around her with matching grins.

Evanna looked up from her book with one eyebrow raised. "Yes?" she asked, more amused than anything.

Sirius and James each took hold of one of her arms and hoisted her off the couch, dragging her towards the window. "Look!"

Evanna's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas as she looked out the window. "Yes!" she breathed, before turning to the group. "What are you all waiting for? Let's go already!"

Sirius chuckled "You might want to put a coat on," he commented "snow tends to be cold" he added, helpfully. Evanna smacked his arm before running up the stairs to grab some warmer clothes. A few minutes later she emerged, wearing a black coat, blue earmuffs, a scarf and a hat over her thick blue jeans. She then all but sprinted out of the portrait hole as her friends followed behind, laughing.

Upon arriving outside, Evanna threw herself down onto the snow to make a snow angel. This was followed by a round of laughter from her friends. "Angel, making an angel" Remus chortled.

Evanna jumped up and mock glared at him, before picking up a mound of snow and readying herself to throw it at Remus.

"Wait!" Frank yelled. Evanna looked at him, confused.

"We need teams." He explained.

Everyone grinned at this and Remus and Evanna were nominated as team captains. Evanna had first pick. "Sirius" she said automatically. "Not because you're my favourite, Padfoot. Just because you're a beater and have good aim." She added, upon seeing his grin.

"Izzy" Remus chose, mainly because his girlfriend was sending him death glares.

"James"

"Frank"

"Alice"

"Lily" Lily joined Remus team, not at all minding being chosen last. She knew she was hopeless when it came to sport.

Half an hour in and it looked like Evanna's team were winning. James and Sirius proved to be excellent shots and almost never missed. James lobbed a snowball and it hit Lily in the chest. She grinned inwardly as an idea came to her. "Ouch!" she cried, staring at James in shock.

"Sorry, Lils" James said guiltily, walking forward to embrace her. As he reached her, Lily dumped the huge mound of snow she had been holding behind her back over his head.

"I win!" Lily said happily, giving James a quick pat on the head and a peck on the cheek. Despite just being dowsed in snow, James' face glowed with happiness.

Meanwhile, Frank had thrown a snowball at Sirius with such force that it caused him to stumble backwards and knock Evanna off her feet. He laughed at her surprised expression as he extended a hand to help her up, which she graciously took. As he pulled her up, Evanna found herself once again looking into his enticing grey eyes and a sense of déjà vu washed over her as she was reminded of their detention.

As Sirius looked into her blue eyes, he was reminded of the evening in detention, when he had passed up an opportunity to kiss her. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. As Sirius' amazingly handsome face drew nearer, Evanna allowed her eyes to flutter shut and she leaned towards him. Just as there lips brushed, Evanna jerked away like she had been burnt. Sirius tried, in vain, to stop the look of hurt cross his confused features.

"I-I'm sorry!" Evanna stuttered before, mortified, sprinting in the direction of the castle. Her friends watched her leave in shock, and Lily ran after her. Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, before he too made his way towards the castle. Although, it was not in search of Evanna. No, Sirius needed a distraction and he knew exactly how to get one.

Lily found Evanna sitting on a table in an abandoned classroom, a look of pure misery on her face. "I've messed everything up, now." She groaned "I've completely ruined our friendship!"

"Why did you pull away?" Lily questioned "He was going to kiss you back!"

"Because I'm scared, Lils" Evanna admitted. "You know what he's like with girls. I don't want to be just another one he's hooked up with."

Lily sighed. Honestly, that girl was so thick sometimes! "You won't be! Sirius would never hurt you; he cares about you too much."

Evanna smiled at this. "I need to go talk to him." She decided, standing up. "Thanks, Lils" she called over her shoulder.

Evanna rounded the corner into an abandoned corridor, on her way to the common room. However she stopped in her tracks as she saw what was in front of her. Sirius and a fifth year Hufflepuff girl. Together. Snogging. Evanna felt tears spring to her eyes and wiped them away furiously. Someone who would hurt her like this wasn't worth her tears.

She cleared her throat loudly and the two broke apart, the hufflepuff girl all but running away in fright.

"Oh, hey, Evanna." Sirius greeted, casually.

"Hey?" Evanna spat " _Hey?_ No. You can't almost kiss me and then snog someone else _five minutes_ after. I am not just one of your little sluts, Sirius!"

"Why not?" Sirius countered, his eyes boring into hers. "What makes you so different?"

Evanna gasped "Is that really all you think of me?" she asked, quietly.

Sirius said nothing but, inwardly, he was cursing himself. _Why does she care, though_ he asked himself. After all, she had rejected him. Evanna took his silence as confirmation of her thoughts and, in a moment of anger, she reached up and slapped him hard across the face.

"Stay away from me, Black" she said, seething "don't ever talk to me again, or I'll make sure you regret it."

 _I already do._ Sirius thought. He looked into her eyes, silently begging her to understand he had been lying. Begging her to forgive him. Evanna gave him one last glare before turning on her heel and walking off. Only when she had put a good distance between them did she sink to the floor and, finally, allowed the tears to fall.

 **Oh dear, Sirius.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Review**

 **Rose xo**


	12. Arguments and Holidays

**Thank you so much for (most of) your reviews! I love to read them. Also, I would like to stress the point that LILY AND JAMES WILL NOT DIE AT THE ENED OF THIS, as some of you apparently found this confusing. The rest of the faults in this story, like Bellatrix not being at Hogwarts, I will try to correct soon. So thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Disclaimer: You guys know how it is…**

James was on his way back to the Gryffindor common room, after the epic snowball fight, when he saw Evanna. She was sat on the floor, with her back against the wall and her knees drawn tightly into her chest, and there were tears streaming silently down her face. James sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around his closest girl-friend. Evanna lay her head on his shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt. This, although meant to be comforting, made Evanna cry harder as she remembered how Sirius had comforted her after her dream. And now things between them were over.

Once Evanna's tears had subsided, James pulled back slightly so he could face her. "What's wrong, Evie?" he asked, concerned.

Evanna drew in a shaky breath before answering. "Sirius." She whispered.

James sighed "Oh dear, what's the prat done now?"

Evanna let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "I came to find him to apologise for running away and…" she hesitated "to tell him how I really felt about him."

James half smiled "Well, it's about time!" he exclaimed before he frowned "What went wrong? What did he do when you told him?"

Evanna laughed bitterly, and without humour. "I didn't." she answered "Because, when I found him, he was busy snogging the face off some Hufflepuff slut!"

"He didn't!" James growled.

"He did." Evanna nodded "But that's not even the worst part. When I told him that he couldn't almost kiss me then snog someone else, he asked why not. What makes me so different from all his sluts?" she let out another humourless laugh "Nothing. That's all the guy I love thinks of me."

"You are _not_ like them!" James insisted "You are so much more than that and Sirius knows it." He stood up abruptly. "Where is he?" he asked, angrily.

"I'm not sure… I think he went back to the common room?" Evanna answered. James nodded, before turning to leave. "James!" Evanna called "Please, just don't do anything stupid."

James was too mad to reply, and just gave a small nod before leaving in the direction of the common room. How could Sirius do this? How could he say that too someone he loves? None of it made sense to James, but he did know that he was pissed as hell. Evanna Snow was like a sister to him, and Sirius had hurt her more than anyone else had. James wasn't just going to let this slide. Sirius may be his best friend, but Evanna was his sister.

"Oi, Black!" James all but shouted, upon entering the common room. Sirius looked up from his essay in surprise as James continued. "Outside, now."

Bewildered, Sirius stood up and followed James out of the portrait hole. Once they were outside, Sirius turned to face him. "James, what…" he questioned, confusion evident on his face.

James glared at him. "Evanna." He stated.

Realisation dawned on Sirius' face. "Oh…"

"How _could_ you Sirius? Do you have any idea how that made her feel?" James seethed.

Sirius hung his head. "Of course I do. I didn't mean a word of it, Prongs. You know how I feel about her."

"I do, but she doesn't. She thinks she means nothing to you. Why on earth would you say that? And why would you kiss some random girl."

"Because I needed a distraction. And I was angry that I'd messed up our friendship, angry she had rejected me."

"That makes absolutely no sense." James said, continuing to glare at him.

Sirius sighed. "I know, mate. I can't even defend myself. I was angry and I lashed out. She'll never forgive me."

"She might, but you'll have to apologise. You'll have to tell her that you didn't mean it." James said "But, come on, you know Evanna; she's stubborn as hell. You'll have to give it time."

Sirius nodded glumly. "I guess that's all I can ask, that she'll forgive me eventually.

When Evanna climbed through the portrait hole just over an hour later, having flown for a while to calm herself, Sirius was waiting, he was sitting in an armchair by the fire, staring intently into the flames and, when she entered, he leapt out of his seat.

"Evie!" he called, as she walked past him.

Reluctantly, Evanna turned, a cold expression on her face. "What, Sirius?" she asked, wearily.

Sirius reached out, as if to take her hand, but thought better of it and allowed his arm to drop to his side. "I-I'm sorry, Angel"

Evanna's eye's flashed dangerously "Don't call me that." She said, in a low voice. At this point, the previously noisy common room went deadly silent. Everyone was watching the scene unfold towards them.

"I really am sorry! I didn't mean anything I said!" Sirius pleaded, desperately.

"If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?" Evanna countered, glaring at him. Sirius opened his mouth to reply "Save it! I don't want to hear it" Evanna retorted.

"No, Evie, listen to me. I swear to you I didn't mean a word and… I never meant to kiss that girl, it didn't mean anything. You know I've changed, I'm not who I used to be."

"No?" Evanna asked. "Because that sure seems like something the old you would do. Why did you do it, Sirius?"

He wanted to tell her, he did, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her how he felt, because he knew she didn't feel the same way. So, when she turned on her heel and stormed off towards the dorms, he didn't stop her. He let her go.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Evanna turned back, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I meant what I said, Black; don't _ever_ speak to me again."

Lily, Alice and Izzy, who had been watching the scene with a mixture of fascination and disgust, gave Sirius a scathing look before running after their friend. When they reached their dorm, Evanna was sat on her bed. Despite the situation, her eyes remained dry, as she refused to shed anymore tears for someone she meant nothing to, regardless of how much he meant to her.

The girls all crowded around her, and Izzy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Evie, what happened?" she asked, worriedly.

Once Evanna had finished telling the girls about her encounter with Sirius, they all started talking at once.

"How. Dare .He"

"Why would he do that?"

"The git!"

Evanna giggled slightly at her friend's outbursts, before sighing. "We still have a week until I can go home for the Christmas holidays. I can't avoid him for that long!"

"We'll help you!" Alice announced.

"I can still talk to James and Remus though, right?"

Lily nodded "Of course, we'll all talk to them. But not to Sirius; he deserves everything he's got coming."

"Lily…" Evanna started "Promise me you won't hex him. Please."

Lily sighed, but agreed nonetheless.

"Hey, talking about Christmas," Izzy interrupted "When are we going to give each other our presents? Because we're all going home for the holidays."

"We should do it when we get back" Alice decided, "Because Evanna's skiing all holiday and it's better to give them in person." The girls all agreed with this and, after a few minutes of exchanging colourful words they could use to insult Sirius with, they settled down to bed.

Evanna unscrewed the lid of the dreamless sleep potion she had got from Madame Pomfrey earlier in the day, and took a gulp, wrinkling her nose as the bitter substance burned its way down her throat. Then, she lay down, readying herself for a week of hell.

The girls didn't sit in their usual seats at breakfast the next morning. Instead, after casting apologetic glances at Remus, James and Sirius, they sat down the far end of the Gryffindor table. Lessons were harder, as Evanna sat with Sirius in most of them. Lily, however, came to her rescue in potions when she swapped seats. This meant that Evanna could work with James and Lily with Sirius.

A couple of minutes in, James turned to face Evanna. "Are you ever going to forgive him?" he asked her, staring at the back of Sirius' head.

"Maybe." Evanna answered. "But I'm not planning to anytime before Christmas, so he better not hold his breath."

James sighed, but decided not to push the matter. At least she wasn't going to ignore him forever.

Meanwhile, Sirius was trying in vain to talk to Lily. "Lily!" he whined "Lils? Flower? Evans?"

"Referring to me as 'Evans' is not going to get me to forgive you, Black." Lily said drily, as she stirred their potion.

"Awe come on, Lily. I made a mistake! I didn't mean a word of what I said. I…I really like her."

"You better tell her yourself, then" Lily replied "It's not my place to tell her."

Sirius said nothing, but proceeded to chop the ingredients more violently than was necessary.

That week went by laboriously slow for Evanna. When Friday came, she could hardly wait to board the Hogwarts express. Everyone one of her friends were going home for the holidays, with Remus and Sirius staying at James'. The girls had also made planned to meet up over the holidays, with the exception of Evanna, who promised to write as often as she could.

The journey from Hogwarts consisted of the girls planning what they would do in the holidays, and threatening to hex each other if they forgot to write.

Evanna all but leapt off the Hogwarts express, eager to avoid Sirius. Once on the platform, she spotted Remus and James standing together with Mr and Mrs Potter. She ran over to them and embraced first James, then Remus, whilst the Potters watched with smiles. After making the boys sweat to write, she turned to James' parents. "Hi Fleamont, Euphemia." Evanna said, beaming at the people that were like a second family to her.

Euphemia Potter smiled at the girl fondly. "Hello, Evie. It's good to see you again." She said, warmly.

"I think Sirius was looking for you, Evanna." Fleamont added with a smile. He and his wife had been waiting for years for those two to get together.

Evanna's expression darkened slightly. "Oh, thank you." She said, with a forced smile. "But my parents are waiting. It was lovely to see you." She gave a small wave before jogging down the platform to find her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" she yelled, as she flung herself into their arms.

Emma and Lester Snow smiled at their daughter as they returned her hug. "How was school?" Lester asked, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"It was good." Evanna answered "But I'll tell you about it later, I'm starving."

Before she left, Evanna couldn't help but scan the platform for a glimpse of Sirius. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his near-perfect face. Forcing herself to look away, Evanna turned and exited the platform, without so much as a backward glance.

 _ **2 weeks later…**_

"Have you finished unpacking yet, Evanna?" Emma's voice called from downstairs.

"Almost!" Evanna yelled back, hastily stuffing clothes into her already full wardrobe.

"Okay," her father's voice said "We're just popping into work to see how things are there. We'll only be a couple of hours." Evanna's parents were both aurors, and worked with James' dad to try and work out Voldemort's next moves. As all three had children, they weren't assigned the most dangerous tasks. Instead, they worked behind the scenes.

"See you in a bit!" Evanna answered.

Only a minute after she heard the front door shut, the doorbell rang. Evanna sighed – her parents had probably forgotten their wands or something – before heading downstairs. When she opened the door, she was faced with three men, clad in black hoods and wearing silver masks. The one in the front removed his mask, revealing light brown hair and cold, black eyes.

"Evanna Snow," he purred, smiling evilly "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Then, everything went black.

 **Another cliff-hanger! Sorry, not sorry. Also, the next chapter might take me a while to write, so bear with me.**

 **Review, please!**

 **Rose xo**


	13. Grief and Regrets

**Thanks for the reviews! I also want to give a shout out to one of my readers – although they haven't got an account. You are spot on! The reason Sirius and Evanna's romance is so rushed is because of the war. People are scared and, for all they know, could not live to see the next day. So thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not J.K Rowling.**

James frowned slightly as he took a seat by the window in the carriage. "Have either of you seen Evanna?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus shook their heads. "No, why? Did you not see her on the platform?" Remus questioned.

"Nah, it was too crowded for me to see anyone." James replied. "She's probably with the girls. I wonder why she didn't come and say hi…"

Sirius laughed humourlessly. "That would be my fault. She didn't answer any of my owls over Christmas; she's still avoiding me."

"She'll come around." Remus reassured him, patting his arm sympathetically.

"So, Prongs, how's it going with Lily?" Sirius asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

James' grin was a mile wide. "It's great! I think she's actually starting to see me as a proper friends now, not just as someone she has to tolerate." He said, happily "We owled each other a lot over Christmas."

"That's great, mate!" Remus smiled.

"Yeah, well done." Sirius' smile was slightly forced; he couldn't stop thinking about Evanna.

James proceeded to spend the next half hour talking non-stop about Lily. This was absolutely fine with Sirius, all he had to do was pretend to listen and nod every now and again.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Sirius pulled James to one side outside the great hall. "What do I do about Evanna?" he asked, anxiously "What if she's still…" he trailed off, looking at James helplessly.

"I'm sorry… did _Sirius Black_ just ask _me_ for advice on girls?" James asked him in disbelief.

"No…" Sirius mumbled, uncertainly.

"I think you did" James sang.

"Oh, shut up!" Sirius retorted, angrily.

"Seriously, though" James began "You've given her a couple of weeks to herself, now it's time to fight for her. It's time to get her to forgive you. Girls like that kind of thing."

Sirius nodded. "I'll be honest with her." He decided "No more lies." With that, the pair walked confidently into the great hall and joined Remus and the girls at the Gryffindor table. Once he had taken his seat, the smile automatically dropped off Sirius' face. "Where's Evie?" he demanded, looking at Lily, Alice and Izzy.

Alice frowned "We haven't seen her all day…"

"We thought she was with you!" Lily added, concerned.

James shook his head worriedly, and had just opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a loud hoot. A large, brown, tawny owl landed on the table in front of the door. It had a purple ribbon tied around its right leg, and James immediately recognised it as a ministry owl. It was the same type of one his father received when he received news from work. Bad news. A sick feeling creeped into his stomach. This couldn't be good.

Dumbledore's face paled slightly and he stood up abruptly. When he looked out at the students, the sixth year Gryffindors couldn't help but notice that his usual twinkle had vanished from his blue eyes. "Attention!" he bellowed. Once all eyes were on him, he continued. "A terrible tragedy has taken place. It is with the deepest regret that I must inform you of this terrible matter. Last night, Evanna Snow was murdered in her home by death eaters. The dark mark was cast over her house."

Gasps sounded all through the great hall. Even the Slytherin table were unusually quiet. Evanna's friends were all in various different states of shock. Lily had dropped the glass she was holding onto the table, where it shattered and spilled pumpkin juice over the table. There were tears in her emerald eyes. Alice and Izzy were clutching each other for support, tears streaming down both of their faces. Remus was also crying, and making no attempt to conceal this fact. James was as white as a sheet, his hands clutching the wooden table for support, his usually bright, hazel eyes were dull and sparkling with unshed tears.

Sirius slammed his fist down on the table hard, knocking glasses over and causing the entire table to shake. He felt the eyes of everyone in the great hall on him as he stood from his seat and strode out of the great hall, ignoring the sobs of his friends and the sympathetic glances being sent his way. Slamming the giant, oak door behind him, Sirius broke into a run, sprinting out of the castle. Only once he reached the lake did he stop. He stood in front of the moonlit lake and gazed out, his stomach churning.

He hadn't told her. He hadn't told her he felt. The girl he loved had died alone, hating him. He hadn't made things right with her, and now it was too late. Too late to tell her how he felt, too late to kiss her. Too late. "I love you, Angel." He whispered, his voice was cracked; broken. Then, for the first time in years, Sirius Black cried.

The common room was eerily quiet that night. James sat on the sofa, his arm around a sobbing Lily, as tears streamed silently down his face. The others had all gone up to the dormitory, presumably to mourn alone, but James couldn't leave Lily. She sounded so lost, so vulnerable, when she asked him whether Evanna had felt any pain. The two couldn't bear to be apart as the grieved. After all, they had both lost a sister that night.

Remus came down the stairs, his eyes red and his face grim. "Sirius still not back?" he asked James, who shook his head, reaching for a copy of the daily prophet in front of him. The headline read _Hogwarts school girl murdered by Death Eaters._ "James, don't read that!" Remus warned him, hastily.

James ignored him and, instead, began to read.

 _At approximately six o clock yesterday evening, a Hogwarts girl was murdered in her house by death eaters. Evanna Snow, 16, was the only victim in the attack, as her parents were both out at the time. The house was burned to the ground, and the burnt body of a 16 year old girl was found at the scene. Despite the body being unrecognisable, it is believed to be the body of Evanna Snow. The dark mark was cast over the remains of the house. What confuses the ministry is that there was no apparent motive behind the attack. Until now, Voldemort had only targeted Muggles and Muggle-borns, despite Miss Snow being a pureblood. Where is the motive? Are any of us…_

James stopped reading. _Burned alive._ Poor Evie. He couldn't help feeling partially responsible. He knew the danger she was in, being the heir of Gryffindor, yet didn't do enough to protect her.

"Maybe, if I insisted on her staying at mine, she would still be alive." James stated, hollowly.

Lily placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Or, you would be dead to. You did everything you could James, Evanna knew the danger."

Pain. That was all Evanna had felt for the past twenty four hours. Her whole body ached, stung and burned. They'd tortured her so much, Evanna had lost track of the number of different curses they used. She remembered the crutiatus curse, though, nobody could forget that.

The dark mark had to be taken willingly, not forced onto someone's skin. It was more than a tattoo, it was a binding magical contract, a lifetime of service. Evanna had refused to take it, so they were trying to convince her otherwise. It was all in vain, though. Evanna Snow would rather _die_ than become a death eater. 

Bound by an enchantment in a dark, cold cell, with the knowledge that she would never see Sirius again, Evanna finally let the tears flow freely.

 **Awe, I cried writing this!**

 **Will Evanna ever see Sirius again? Can Sirius cope with Evanna's supposed death? Find out next chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Rose**

 **xo**


	14. Coping and escape plans

**Heyyy, I'm back. Sorry for being so long, I had a camping expedition and a 6 hour trek :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not yet a famous author.**

If someone asked James how Sirius was coping, he'd almost want to laugh out loud. He wouldn't, though. He hasn't laughed since he found out. Since that terrible day last week. James couldn't even grieve properly, as he was so worried about Sirius. He felt that he shouldn't even be allowed to grieve, that right should be reserved for only Sirius. It was stupid, James knew that, but none of them could think straight any more. He and Lily had found comfort in each other, maybe even moving past the friend zone. James knew that she felt just as awful as he did and, therefore, they could relate to each other.

Izzy and Remus also stuck together. They spent most of their time in the library, studying or writing essays. They seemed to find comfort in studying together and, although they rarely talked, they enjoyed the feeling of being able to share how they felt. Alice and Frank were much the same, although they spoke much more frequently. Frank had never been particularly close to Evanna and instead spent most of his time comforting a sobbing Alice. They, too, could relate to each other.

No-one could relate to Sirius though. Whilst they had all loved Evanna, nobody had been in love with her. Nobody had cared for her the way Sirius had. And, whilst the others felt there would never be another bright day, Sirius felt as if the world was ending. He didn't sleep, eat or talk. He didn't want to be in a world his Angel wasn't in. He couldn't leave it, though. He couldn't do that to James, to Remus. He couldn't do that to Evanna. She would want him to live on; to move on; to be happy. It was one of the reasons why he loved her so much, she always thought about others.

James had stopped crying now. He didn't even think he had any tears left to shed. However, when he walked into the dorm to find Sirius, his eyes began to sting. Sirius was sat on his bed, staring at a box full of pictures. They were all of Evanna, of their friends, of her and Sirius together. It made James' heart ache just to look at them. The one Sirius couldn't take his eyes off was one taken last Easter. James, Evanna and Sirius were standing by a lake and grinning, their arms wrapped around each other. That was before everything went to shit. That was before all this dark lord nonsense and heir of Gryffindor crap. Life with Evanna was bright and hopeful, life without was cold and dark. it was kind of ironic actually, that maybe now she really was an angel.

 _One week. That was how long Evanna had been chained in her cell. However, to Evanna it felt like months. Her whole body ached, and her arms and legs were a mixture of bruises and cuts. Many of the scars would stay with her forever. All she could hope for was that the Death Eaters gave up and decided to kill her. She was in so much pain that she would welcome death._

 _Just as she thought this, her cell door swung open._ Finally, _Evanna thought._

" _Now, dear" the blonde haired man; her tormentor said "Are you ready to co-operate?"_

 _Evanna shook her head weakly "I told you. I would rather die than join you." She spat, although shakily._

 _The man smiled cruelly "Crucio!"_

 _Evanna writhed in pain but did not scream. She had withstood this curse a few times now, and knew that screaming only made it worse._

 _The blonde man nodded to two burlier men stood either side of him. "Untie her." He commanded._

" _But, sir" one of them began, rather nervously "Her power…"_

" _She has been weakened" the man replied "And she has no wand, she couldn't possible escape."_

 _The second man nodded, and the two men grabbed one arm each and hoisted Evanna up, forcing her to walk._ I'm the heir of Gryffindor, _Evanna thought determinedly,_ I don't need a bloody wand.

 _She made a show of stumbling and acting weaker than she felt, in a hope of fooling her captors "Where are we going?" she asked, hoarsely._

 _The blonde man flashed her another deranged smile "The Dark Lord requests your presence."_

 _Evanna's stomach curled in fear, she had to escape. Concentrating as hard as she could, Evanna squeezed her eyes tightly shut. After a few minutes, all three men went flying backwards and hit the wall, out cold._

 _She ran, sprinting down corridors and darting round corners. She has had absolutely no idea where she was, but it appeared to be some sort of house, with her cell in the basement. Evanna heard voices behind her just as she rounded a corner._ Crap, dead end. _The voices drew nearer and nearer. She had to leave. Now. Once again, Evanna concentrated hard, imagining Hogsmeade in her mind. She drew in a deep breath and vanished, hopefully apparating to Hogsmeade. And, then, to Hogwarts._

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed it, though.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Rose**

 **xo**


	15. Letters

**Hello again!**

 **There weren't many reviews on that last chapter, so I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you didn't particularly like it. Sorry it was so short, and I hope this one will be better.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not the best author to ever walk the earth and I didn't invent the best ever book series.**

As Evanna felt her feet touch solid ground, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She could have ended up anywhere. She could have only moved a few metres and, soon, would be discovered and killed by death eaters. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and immediately breathed a sigh of relief. She was in Hogsmeade. Then, relief turned to horror as she looked down at her side. Her disapperation had caused a large cut on her hip to reopen. Blood trickled steadily from the wound, soaking her already ripped and bloody shirt, and she felt stabs of pain shoot through her body. Spots danced at the edge of her vision and her head swum. _No, I can't black out._

Gritting her teeth determinedly, Evanna pressed a hand to her would to stem the bleeding and stumbled towards the nearest shop. The sign read _Miss Glass' Book Shop._ Evanna knocked desperately on the door, before the pain overwhelmed her and she lost consciousness.

"Dumbledore wants to see us tonight." James announced, flopping down next to Lily on the sofa.

"Why?" Alice frowned.

James shrugged "Beats me. Maybe it's about E-" he stopped himself. Saying her name made his heart ache, but he had to preserve her memory "Evanna" he finished, wincing slightly.

"Has anyone seen Sirius?" Remus asked, concern etched on his features.

"I saw him head down to the lake." James replied "I hardly ever see him these days. In times like this we need to stick together."

"Everyone grieves differently, James." Lily said softly, taking his hand "Maybe this is just his way."

When Lily, Remus, Alice and James arrived, Dumbledore was pacing the length of his study. He stopped, however, once they entered. "I'm glad you can make it. Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing to the five chairs opposite his desk. As they took a seat, Dumbledore frowned as he noticed the empty chair. "Where's Sirius?" he asked.

"He's down by the lake, sir." James answered "He didn't want to leave."

The headmaster nodded in understanding "Very well" he allowed "I guess you shall have to give him his letter." Upon noticing the quizzical looks being sent his way, Dumbledore continued. "Evanna." he said gently "Miss Snow left some letters in my possession before Christmas. There is one for each of you."

"But, Professor" Alice piped up, speaking for the first time "How would she know to write these letters." Her eyes widened in realisation "Unless…"

"Unless she knew she was going to die." Finished James, an agonised look on his face.

"She suspected." Dumbledore said "She left these with instructions to give them to you if anything were to happen to her. I kept them for a while, however, in the hope that she would return."

The four all nodded, pained expressions on all of their faces. After taking their letters, they each resigned to a quiet, private place to read them in peace.

James found an abandoned classroom on the second floor, and sat in one of the chairs. He took a deep breath, before opening the envelope and reading the message.

 _James,_

 _You probably think that I declined your offer for me to stay at yours because of Sirius. However, this isn't true. I just couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk putting your whole family in danger. You're Mum, Dad, You…. Sirius. I know that one of the death eaters saw me use my powers in Hogsmeade, and I suspected that he would tell Voldemort._

 _If you're reading this, then that's exactly what happened. And, if you're reading this, it's because I can't be there to tell you this in person. Don't give up James. Lily will need you at a time like this. She doesn't hate you, she never has, so you have to promise me you'll keep trying. I want you both to be happy._

 _I love you like a brother, Jamie. I just want you to know that's what you are to me. The brother I never had. You always took care of me and, now, there are others who need your help. Take care of them for me, take care of Sirius. Love you, bro._

 _Evie xx_

James set the letter down and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Someone so brave didn't deserve to die. Evanna didn't deserve any of what happened to her. It was hard to believe that someone so full of life could be dead. James stopped trying to wipe away the tears from his eyes and, instead, let them fall.

Meanwhile, Lily was in a secluded corned of the library, away from any prying eyes. She, too, took a deep breath as she began to read.

 _Lils,_

 _I had a feeling the death eaters would come for me, ever since that night in Hogsmeade. Sorry I couldn't give you your Christmas presents._

 _I want you to promise me something, Lils. Promise me that you'll give James a chance. He really loves you, you know. If you only let him in, you'd see he's not as bad as you like to think. He needs you, and you need him. Please, Lils, be happy._

 _You're my best friend, and you always will be. Love you so much, Lils._

 _Evie xx_

There were tear stains on the parchment that began about halfway down the page. At this point, Lily had started crying uncontrollably and slightly smudged the ink. She smiled as she wiped her tears away. Evanna was right, James wasn't as bad as she thought. Even in death, Evanna knew Lily better than she knew herself. She would always be her best friend.

Alice was curled up in her bed, with the covers pulled over her head, as she read the letter.

 _Alice,_

 _FRANK! YOU BETTER STAY WITH HIM FOREVER OR I WILL COME BACK AND SLAP YOU BOTH SENSELESS._

 _You belong together, anyone in their right mind can see that and I am so glad you guys got together._

 _Look after each other, Alice. And remember that you can do anything you want, including becoming an auror. One of the best aurors out there. Follow your dreams, Ali. Be strong._

 _Much Love,_

 _Evie xx_

Alice smiled slightly to herself as she folded the letter. Evie really was something, there was, and never will be, anyone quite like her. And Alice loved her for it.

Much like Alice, Remus was alone in the boys' dormitory. Izzy had offered to keep him company, but he had declined. Izzy understood why she didn't receive a letter, she was never as close to Evanna as the others, and promised to be there for Remus if he needed her. Remus loved her for that.

 _Remus,_ His note read.

 _I'm going to say to you what I said to James, Lily and Alice. Stay with Izzy. You guys need each other. Also, never say you can't do something. It doesn't matter that you're a werewolf, that doesn't define you and it doesn't make you any less of a person._

 _I read somewhere that, when you die, your spirit lives on in an animal. Usually, this is the animal that you are most similar to. Look out for an eagle, Remus, I'll always be with you when you need me._

 _See you next full moon,_

 _Evie xx_

Remus shook his head slightly at the last part. Trust Evanna to believe in something like that. Strangely, though, the idea didn't seem that far-fetched. Remus felt comforted by the fact that she would be there at the full moon, watching over him. _Like an Angel,_ he thought with a smile.

After James had finished reading his letter, he went to give Sirius his. Unsurprisingly, he found him sitting under a tree by the lake, staring out at the water.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius turned, and offered him a small smile "Hey, Prongs. What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the letter in James' hand.

James repeated to Sirius what Dumbledore had told him. Sirius looked at him in shock "Thankyou" he managed, after a few seconds of silence. James nodded, handing him the letter and heading back towards the castle. He had a feeling Sirius wanted to be alone whilst reading the letter.

 _Sirius,_

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that night in Hogsmeade that someone saw me use my powers. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. Don't think this was because I was angry at you. I mean, I was, but that wasn't it. Pads, it was because I knew that, if you looked into my eyes, you'd see right through me. You always could read exactly what I was thinking, and I was scared that you'd insist on protecting me. I couldn't let you risk your life, so I'm sorry._

 _More than anything, I'm sorry that I can't tell you this in person. But I was too scared. Scared of how you'd react, scared it would ruin our friendship, scared you didn't feel the same way. I love you, Sirius. I'm in love with you. I think I always have been._

 _I'm sorry for everything, and I'm sorry we won't meet again._

 _All my love,_

 _Angel xxx_

The page was dotted with tear stains, where Evanna had cried whilst writing it. And, as Sirius read the letter, read how she felt about him, his tears added to the paper. She loved him, too. But now, she'd never know how he felt.

The first thing Evanna noticed was the feeling of soft sheets wrapped around her body. She was lying in a clean white bed, in a room with pink walls. "Oh good, you're awake." A voice said from the doorway.

Evanna tensed as she turned her head, preparing for another death eater. Instead, she saw a plump, middle aged woman holding a breakfast tray. "Who are you?" Evanna asked, as the woman set the tray down next to her.

The woman smiled kindly. "I'm Miss Glass, dear. I own the bookshop downstairs. You gave me quite a fright when I found you yesterday. I thought you were dead. I healed your various cuts, but I'm afraid you'll have quite a few scars."

"Thank you." Evanna said, warmly "But, when can I go back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know the way to the front gates, dear. But there is a passage you can take that leads straight to the infirmary. You could probably do with some time there. I'll take you there as soon as you've finished your breakfast."

 **So close to the Sirius/Evanna reunion! I can't wait. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

 **Rose xo**


	16. Hugs and Tears

**Hi! Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter – they really made my day! Love you guys x**

 **Disclaimer: Whatever**

The passage Miss Glass showed Evanna did, indeed, lead directly to the hospital wing. Evanna swung the portrait of some old doctor closed behind her, ensuring the coast was clear before darting out of the room. Despite Miss Glass' advice to see Madame Pomfrey, Evanna left the hospital wing without a backward glance. It was lunch by now, so everyone would be in the great hall. She needed to find her friends. To find Sirius.

She sighed slightly as she looked down at her outfit. Miss Glass had offered to take Evanna to buy some clean clothes, but she had politely declined. That would mean more delay in her seeing her friends. Her black jeans were faded and ripped, her trainers muddy and falling apart, her denim jacket worn, and her tank top frayed at the hem. Every item of clothing she wore was smeared with dirt, and her hair was up in a wild ponytail. Thankfully, the kind book-shop owner had cleared the blood and dirt from her face, leaving various scars in their place. Evanna pushed all thoughts of her appearance behind as she neared the great hall. The whole time she was in that god awful cell, the only thing that got her through was Sirius. She clung onto the hope that she would see him again, and it kept her going through all the pain and torture.

Evanna stopped outside the Great Hall and took a deep breath, before pushing the doors open and all but sprinting inside in her haste.

"Could you pass the butter?" Lily's voice was pretty much lifeless. Reading the letter from Evanna had really taken its toll on her. She kept it in her pocket all times, like a good luck charm.

James reached out a hand to oblige, before it froze in mid-air and his jaw dropped. " ." he breathed, before leaping out of his chair and running full pelt towards the entrance.

Everyone's eyes followed him in confusion before they, too, jumped out of their seats. It was Evanna. She had just run into the great hall, her sapphire eyes shining with determination and her clothes severely ripped. Various cuts and bruises decorated her face and neck, and one could only imagine what horrors lay under her clothes. Despite this, she was alive. And that was all that mattered.

James slammed into his best friend at full pelt, almost knocking her over. She hugged him back just as fiercely, tears in both of their eyes. James drew back eventually, and his eyes searched her face for an explanation, trying to ignore the various scars. "How the hell…" he asked, overjoyed but incredibly confused.

Evanna smiled at him "Later." She promised.

James was all but shoved out of the way by a sobbing Lily Evans, who embraced her friend tightly and cried into her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alright, Evie!" she cried.

Evanna smiled through her tears "Of course I'm alright!" she exclaimed "I had to be! How the hell would you guys manage without me, huh?"

Lily hit her gently on the shoulder, before stepping aside and allowing Evanna to be attacked with hugs. Once Evanna was allowed space to breathe, her eyes scanned the hall eagerly, looking for the one person who hadn't come forward. The one person who she wanted to see more than anything.

Remus seemed to read her mind. "He's not here." He stated "He went down to the quidditch pitch about an hour ago."

Evanna nodded at him, before turning to the others. "I won't be long!" she promised "Meet me in the boys' dormitories after lunch. I'll explain everything." She told them.

"Evanna." Dumbledore's voice sounded from the teachers table. "Of course, today, you will want to spend time with your friends. Tomorrow, however, I would like to see you in my office."

"Of course, professor" Evanna said, smiling at him. Then, she turned and ran out of the great hall, fully aware that everyone's eyes were on her.

She could see him from the moment she stepped outside. He flew high above the ground, whacking bludgers with all his strength. The sound the bat made when it collided with the bludger could be heard from miles around.

By the time Evanna reached the quidditch pitch, Sirius had landed and dismounted his broom. His back was to her, as he placed the bludgers back in the box.

Evanna took a deep breath. "S-Sirius?" she called, tentatively.

 _That voice._ Sirius turned round slowly, carefully, as if in a dream. When his eyes landed on her, he ran towards her. He hesitated a few steps away, as if he was afraid she would disappear, before rushing to her.

Evanna barely had time to comprehend what was happening, before his mouth was on hers. Their lips moved against each other as if they had done this a thousand times before, as if this was what was meant to be. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Evanna gazed into his beautiful grey eyes, keeping her arms tightly around his neck as he kept his on her waist.

"How…" he choked out.

"I'll explain everything in a bit, the others are all waiting in the dorms."

Sirius pulled her forward again, and she buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. Sirius buried his face in her hair. "I love you, too." He murmured. "I always will."

Evanna sighed contentedly. Everything was okay. And she knew that everything would stay that way, as long as they were together.

 **YAYAYAYAYAYA! REUNION.**

 **Next chapter, Evanna will explain to her friends how she's alive!**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

 **Rose xo**


	17. An Explanation

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter :)**

 **Sorry this is a little late, I had a dance show today and rehearsals the last couple of weeks :/**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I don't know whether to finish this story soon, and start another one for their seventh year as I have a lot planned for that. Let me know in the comments.**

All eyes turned to the door as Sirius and Evanna walked in, hands interlaced. They both flopped down onto Sirius' bed with their backs propped up against the head board, Sirius' arm around Evanna and her head leant in his shoulder.

Lily's smile was a mile wide. "You guys finally got together!" she squealed excitedly.

"It's about time." James mumbled, earning himself a smack from Lily.

"Does that mean Sirius is forgiven, then?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not yet." Evanna replied "I think I'll make him suffer guiltily for a bit longer…"

"Angel!" Sirius groaned, looking at her and pouting.

"Kidding!" Evanna smirked "Consider yourself forgiven." She added, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"Awww!" Lily, Izzy and Alice said in unison, all grinning happily.

James pulled a face and made retching noises, earning himself another smack from the fiery red-head.

Remus cleared his throat. "So, Evie." He started "Are you going to explain how you survived?"

All eyes turned to Evanna, who nodded hesitantly. Everyone sat forward in anticipation, the previously happy atmosphere replaced by a tense one. Evanna took a deep breath before beginning. "It happened the day I got back from skiing. A bunch of death eaters showed up at my house…"

Sirius drew in a sharp breath. "How the hell did they know where you lived?"

"I have no idea." Evanna answered. "But they knew. They had this sixteen year old muggle girl with them, and they forced their way into my living room. They tied her to one of the chairs and…and."

"What is it, Evie?" James pressed anxiously.

"Oh, it was horrible!" she replied shakily. "She was sobbing, begging me to do something. I tried! I tried to help her, but they put a curse on me to stop me from moving. They forced me to watch, as one of them shot a jet of green light at the poor girl. She was dead before I even had time to blink."

Sharp intakes if breath could be heard around the room. Aside from that, everyone was silent. Nobody knew quite what to say.

"She didn't need to die!" Evanna exclaimed. "She wasn't even involved with magic. They just wanted to kill her so it looked like I had died in the fire, so that nobody would come looking for me. It's my fault she's dead."

"It's not!" Sirius insisted "It's Voldemort's fault. Everything that's happened is his fault. All because he was scared there was someone more powerful than him out there." He was angry now, hands curled into fists by his sides.

"What happened next?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"One of them knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in some sort of dungeon, chained to the wall. I tried to use my powers to escape, but the chains must have had some sort of spell on them."

"I'm so sorry, Eva!" Izzy whispered "You shouldn't have had to go through this." Remus took her hand in his comfortingly.

Evanna offered Izzy a weak smile, before continuing. "That cell was the only thing I saw for a week. Each day they would try some new method of torture to try and get me to take the dark mark. Each time I refused and told them I would rather die, they used the crutiatus."

Everyone was too shocked to speak. Eventually, Alice spoke up. "What did they do you?" she asked softly.

Evanna didn't answer and, instead, stood up. She removed her tattered jacket and top, leaving her in a small sports top and her ripped jeans.

"I am going to _kill_ them." Sirius spat, fingernails digging into his palms.

Evanna's stomach was decorated with various bruises and scars, the longest one stretching from the bottom of her top and zigzagging all the way down to her hips. Her arms were in a similar state, with a long white scar starting on her left shoulder and reaching down to her elbow. On her forearm, where she had refused the dark mark, a replica of it had been burned into her skin, the flesh charred and the skin around it raw. Finally, the words _Blood Traitor_ had been branded onto the skin on her back, just below her neck.

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Nobody could find the right words to say. Except Sirius, who was mumbling curses under his breath and swearing to kill the death eaters who had dared touch her.

"I escaped afterwards, when they came to get me and present me to Voldemort. They didn't know I could do magic without a wand. I apparated to Hogsmeade, and came through a passage to Hogwarts as soon as I could walk." Evanna finished, her voice breaking the silence.

Before anyone had the chance to comment, Lily was on her feet. She embraced her friend tightly. "You, Evanna Snow, are the bravest person I have ever met."

"You never gave in." James smiled, looking at Evanna with a mixture of pride and admiration.

Once Lily had sat down, Sirius hugged his girlfriend fiercely. "I am so sorry." He mumbled "I should have been there, I should have come looking for you!"

Evanna pulled back and shook her head firmly. "You thought I was dead, Sirius." She argued "Besides, you would never have found me. Even I have no idea where I was, I just know I was below some fancy mansion. There was this horrible house elf in charge of bringing me food. I cant remember his name… I think it started with a K…"

Sirius paled. "Kreacher." He supplied.

"Yeah." Evanna frowned. "How did you know?"

"Because he's my house elf." Sirius said, his grey eyes pained. "That was my family's mansion."

 **What did you guys think?**

 **As I said before, let me know if I should do the whole of their sixth year, or just finish at a good point and skip to seventh.**

 **Review!**

 **Rose xo**


	18. More tears and dangerous promises

**Thanks so much for the reviews. One person in particular, who doesn't have an account, gave me some amazing advice. I promise all of you that, especially once the gang start their seventh year, there will be LOADS more emotion. I may also rewrite some of this story when I'm finished, so it includes more emotion.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling, would I be sitting at home writing a fanfiction? Nope, didn't think so.**

The room was silent, as everyone stared at Sirius with expressions of shock and horror on their faces. "W-what?" James managed, looking at his best friend in surprise.

"Evie was tortured in my own house, maybe even under the instructions of my family. For all I know, every single one of my family members could be death eaters, and my house could be their headquarters." Sirius said, his voice devoid of any emotion, but his grey eyes alight with anger.

"Sirius…" Evanna started, placing a hand on his bicep.

Sirius shook her off. "No, Evie." He shook his head "My family are responsible for what happened to you. The people I grew up with, the people I lived with. _My Family."_

"Hey!" Evanna said, angrily. "That is _not_ your fault. You may have grown up with them, but you are _nothing_ like those people, Sirius."

"Yeah. You're a Gryffindor, mate." James added, recovering from his shock.

"And," Lily chimed in "You left them. That shows true courage."

The anger in Sirius' eyes subsided, replaced with affection for his friends' loyalty. _I don't deserve them,_ Sirius though bitterly.

There was a knock on the door, and Frank walked in. After giving Alice a quick peck, he turned to Evanna. "Dumbledore wants to see you." He informed her. "He says your parents are waiting in his office."

Evanna mentally cursed herself. In her haste to return to Hogwarts, and see Sirius, she had totally forgotten about her parents. Up until then, they had absolutely no idea Evanna was alive. After bidding goodbye to her friends and giving Sirius' hand a reassuring squeeze, she left the dorm.

After a rather tearful reunion between Evanna and her parents, Emma Snow turned to her daughter. "Evanna, I think you owe us an explanation."

"That's a slight understatement." Added Lester "Maybe you should start with why the death eaters were after you in the first place?"

After taking a deep breath, Evanna nodded slightly and proceeded to explain to her parents and headmaster what had happened in the last week.

When she had finished, Dumbledore took of his glasses and looked her in the eye. "You are a true Gryffindor, Evanna." He stated "I can see why you're the heir. You are truly brave."

Her parents, who both had tears in their eyes, ran to embrace their daughter again. They couldn't even imagine the horrors she had gone through, as Evanna had tried to leave out the worst methods of torture. They couldn't be more proud of her.

"Mr and Mrs Snow, you are free to return home when you wish." After they had departed, Dumbledore once addressed Evanna. "Could you please bring Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Frank and Alice up here please?"

"What about Izzy, sir?" Evanna questioned.

"Miss Greene is studying to be a healer, correct?" Evanna nodded her head in confirmation "Then no, her presence is not required."

Nodding in understanding, Evanna departed to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering, she kissed Sirius briefly, before addressing the group. "Dumbledore wants to see us all in his office. Apart from Izzy, apparently because she's already training to become a healer."

"Sure." James said, standing up. "How did your parents take the news?"

"Okay, I guess." Evanna shrugged. "Better than I expected, anyway. I think they were to relieve di was alive to be mad at me for not telling them the truth."

"Do you know what this is about?" Sirius questioned, curiously.

Evanna shook her head. "Nope. Dumbledore didn't tell me."

The group made their way to their headmaster's office rather nervously. They couldn't be in trouble, James and Sirius hadn't pulled any pranks recently. So why did Dumbledore want to see them?

When they entered the office, Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down, and took a seat opposite them. "Now," he began "From what your professors have told me, you are the best students in the majority of your subjects. Specifically, defence against the dark arts."

Sighs of relief sounded from most of the group. If Dumbledore was praising them on their work, they couldn't have been called here for anything bad.

"Because of this," their headmaster continued, "I have an offer for you. Recently, I have started a secret society called The Order of the Phoenix. It's against Voldemort, and our aim is to bring him and his followers down. Our members are highly skilled in combat, and are extremely brave. You all possess those qualities."

Sirius and James shared delighted looks. It had always been their ambition to be an auror, and fight against Voldemort. Dumbledore asking them to join was practically a one way ticket to becoming a high level auror.

"By next year, all of you will be of age. That is when, if you wish, you may join the Order and help fight Voldemort. Be warned, however. It will be extremely dangerous, and I cannot guarantee your safety. Will you join?"

James and Sirius grinned at each other before stepping forward eagerly. "We'll join!" Sirius announced "Those death eaters won't know what hit them."

"Count me in, too." Evanna stated, also stepping forward.

James' and Sirius' grins dropped of their faces. "No way!" Sirius said. "It's way too dangerous for you, Evie."

"Sirius is right, Angel." James added "You'd be too much of a target."

"I can fight!" Evanna insisted, her eyes flashing determinedly "I can use my powers against the death eaters. It could give us a serious advantage."

"Look at what happened when the death eaters captured you! You were tortured and kept in a cell for a week. It could happen again!" Sirius argued.

"It won't." Evanna promised "I wasn't prepared. Next time, I will be. Next time, I'll fight back."

James sighed "Evanna's right Sirius. Look, I don't like it, but we need her on her side. She could really help bring down Voldemort."

Sirius rounded angrily on James. "She could _die,_ James. We could lose her again. It's not worth the risk."

Evanna took his hand in hers, and looked directly into his grey eyes. "Sirius, you won't lose me. But we can beat these death eaters, and the killing will stop.

Sirius knew he had lost, and merely nodded. More hesitantly than Evanna, Sirius and James, the others stepped forward to volunteer for the order. Starting next year, they would battle Voldemort and his followers. They had all agreed quite willingly. Nobody, however, could shake the voice at the back of each of their heads. The voice that asked the question nobody dared say out loud; how many of their friends would have to die before this war is won?

 **What did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. Your reviews are why I write this, and I really do listen to the feedback.**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Rose xo**


	19. Authors note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hi everyone!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've been having a bit of writers block. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, however, I am just going to leave it for a while.

Also, I am starting a new story to pass the time called _The 65th Hunger games,_ which is about Finnick Odair's hunger games. The first chapter is up now and, if you're interested, please read it and tell me what you think.

I'm so sorry for not updating this,

Rose xo


	20. PLEASE READ! HELP NEEDED

Hi everyone!

I really want to continue this story, but I'm not entirely sure where to take it. If you have any ideas, even if they seem stupid, please let me know and I will try to update asap.

Please comment or message me your ideas!

Rose xo


	21. Shocks and dates

**I'm back! I am so so sorry I kept you all waiting for so long. I am going to try and update this regularly from now on.**

 **Also, thanks so much to those messaging me their ideas, and giving me inspiration. I love you guys so much :) (You know who you are)J**

 **Disclaimer: Nope I'm not J.K Rowling :(**

There had been an air of fear around the group of friends ever since their meeting with Dumbledore last week. With the exception of James and Sirius, who couldn't wait to join the order, they were fearful for the future. They knew it would be dangerous, but just how many of their friends would die? Would it affect their families? And by some miracle, if they did manage to defeat Voldemort, how high a price were they willing to pay?

On top of this, Evanna was tired of how her friends were treating her. They hardly ever let her out of their sight and, whilst she understood where they were coming from she was pissed off that her friends didn't trust her to take care of herself.

Exactly a week after their conversation with Dumbledore, Evanna was sat in the common room with James, Sirius and Remus studying. "Aw crap!" Evanna exclaimed, with a frustrated sigh. "I left the start of my essay in McGonagall's classroom."

Remus looked up at her and frowned. "Evie, that essay's due tomorrow." He said, his voice laced with disapproval.

Evanna swore under her breath, before standing up. "I'd better go and get it."

Sirius was on his feet instantly. "James and I will go with you." He stated, glancing at James who nodded in confirmation.

"No, that's okay, you guys just get your essays finished."

"Eva…" James began hesitantly "I think it's better if we go with you."

"For your safety." Sirius added.

Evanna's eyes flashed gold for a split second, so quickly not even her friends noticed. "Why?" she demanded. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Sirius' grey eyes wandered to the scar on her left arm, and to the replica of the dark mark burned into her forearm. He only allowed his eyes to linger there for a second, but his girlfriend noticed where he was looking immediately.

"I'm in school, Sirius." She reassured him "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that." Sirius interjected. "Any one of those Slytherin bastards could be spies for Voldemort, you don't know what they're going to do."

"So? I'll just used my powers. That's what you said they could be used for, right James, protection?"

James shifted uncomfortably. "But Evie, you could risk exposing yourself to more people."

"James, if they're really working for Voldemort, then they already know." Evanna argued.

"None of this matters!" Sirius interrupted "We should go with you, just to be sure."

"This isn't up for discussion. I'm going alone." With that, Evanna grabbed her bag and stormed out of the common room. She knew that James and Sirius meant well, but she felt like a small child being babied by her parents. She could take care of herself.

She was deep in thought, when a hand grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her round a corner. Evanna whipped around, wand at the ready. She was met by the familiarly grey eyes of Regulus Black. Noticing that Regulus didn't have his wand out, she lowered hers but kept it grasped firmly in her hand, just in case.

"What the hell, Regulus?" she demanded.

"I need to talk to you." He replied, his voice serious.

Evanna was confused. She and Regulus had barely spoken, so what could he possibly have to talk to her about. "Talk."

"The dark lord is planning another attack." Regulus whispered. "On you. At Easter. He's planned out all the places you might be, and prepared to check all of them. He's certain that he will find you. Some of his followers know… they know how to find you."

Evanna blinked. "What? How do you know?"

"Because…" Regulus took a deep breath. "Because I'm one of them. One of his followers."

Evanna narrowed her eyes. "If that's true, then why are you helping me?" When Regulus remained silent, she continued. "Hold up. You said that some of his followers know how to find me. How can they? I don't talk to Slytherins."

Regulus stared at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes. "It was you." Evanna stated. "You told Voldemort where I lived."

Regulus nodded slowly. "I didn't know what they would do to you. The dark lord told me that he would persuade you to join us, not torture you."

Evanna rolled her eyes. "What did you think they meant? That we'd have a nice chat over tea, and he'd invite me to join."

Regulus winced, but said nothing. "What do you want me to do about this attack?" Evanna sighed.

"You need to get away. I don't know, on holiday or something. And-" Regulus hesitated. "Take Sirius with you. I'm scared they'll… I don't want them too..." he took a deep breath "Just get him away from here."

Evanna nodded slowly "Thank you, Regulus. You might have just saved my life."

Regulus nodded once, before turning and walking away in the direction of the dungeons. Evanna's mind was made up. She couldn't put Sirius, or any of her friends, in danger. She had to get them all away for a while.

jfkldngkdslgjdsklgjdsklgjdklgjdgkldjgdsklgjdsklgjdklgjdklgjdsklgjdsklgjdgkldjgkldsgjdkslgjdsklgj

Later that afternoon, Evanna was sat on her bed alone when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

The door opened, and Sirius walked in. As he sat next to her, Evanna closed the book she was reading. "Look, Sirius-" she began.

"No." Sirius interrupted "I'm sorry about earlier. I know that you can take care of yourself. I just worry. Thinking I'd lost you was… the worst I'd ever felt. I don't know what I would do if that happened again."

Evanna turned her body so that she was facing him, and kissed him gently on the lips. "I know. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Sirius smiled. "I know how you can make it up to me."

Evanna raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"You can let me take you on a date this Saturday. To Hogsmeade." Sirius grinned at her.

Evanna smiled softly. "Deal."

Sirius kissed her once more before getting up and heading for the door.

"Sirius." Evanna called. She wanted to tell him about her meeting with Regulus. But, as he turned, the grin still on his face, she couldn't do it. It would completely ruin his happiness if he knew his brother was a death eater, and that he was one of the reasons she had been kidnapped. "Wear something nice." She finished with a smirk.

Sirius laughed "You too." He replied, before leaving the room. Evanna lay back on the bed and smiled to herself. All thoughts of Regulus went out of her head as she thought about going on her first date with the infamous Sirius Black. It just didn't seem real.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Make sure to review, and if you have any ideas for chapter please message me or comment.**

 **Rose xo**


End file.
